Contempler Les Étoiles Sans Toi
by Bepopalula
Summary: Malgré une dernière mission ratée et des rapports compliqués avec Arthur, Eames n'hésite pas une seule seconde lorsque Dobb et Mal acceptent de rendre un service à Miles. Au moment où le faussaire et l'organisateur réalisent enfin qu'ils pourraient être ensemble, il pourrait déjà être trop tard, alors qu'une simple extraction dans l'esprit d'un vieil homme tourne au cauchemar.—TRAD


Watching stars without you - TRADUCTION

**Inception - ****After a major screwup cost him his last job, Eames was ready to give up on his love of Arthur and forging. Of course, he can never pass on an opportunity to see Arthur again, so when Dom and Mal agree to a favor from Miles, he signs up for the job at once.**

**By the time the forger and point man realize that they could actually be together, it may be too late, as a simple extraction in an old man's dream turns into a nightmare**. 

Une nouvelle fois, Gerhardt Sturm se trouvait incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Chaque fois en fin de journée, ses articulations étaient douloureuses, sa respiration laborieuse, et la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de souhaiter dans ce monde était une bonne nuit de repos.

Néanmoins dés qu'il fermait les yeux, le repos restait toujours de courte durée.

Le fantôme était là, toujours là, à le hanter après des décennies entières; des mains douces devenues des griffes, de superbes yeux, autrefois marrons, devenus noirs et froids d'indifférence face à sa souffrance et ce sourire, qui eut un jour réchauffé son cœur, n'était à jamais plus qu'un sourire suffisant, se moquant de sa terreur et de son agonie.

Ainsi le vieil homme tendrait le bras dans l'espoir d'atteindre le fantôme qui se tenait au pied de son lit, tel un homme en train de se noyer implorer un gilet de sauvetage et, le fantôme ne ferait que le fixer à son tour, contemplant sa noyade, encore et encore.

Il pouvait juste sentir le fantôme peser à la frontière de son esprit tandis que les jours passaient. Et à présent, à la lumière du clair de lune, l'esprit se révélait dans toute sa misère, dénué de toute clémence.

Le vieil homme en rirait si son corps n'irradiait pas de douleur, si son cœur fragile ne bondissait pas sans cesse hors de sa poitrine. Il était trop honnête pour qualifier son sort d'injuste. Oh non.

Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point il méritait ce tourment sans fin.

- Je vous sers quelque chose d'autre, Miles? Miles? réitéra Dom.

Miles cligna des yeux.

- Pardon fiston.

Il but le reste de son thé, les yeux toujours fixés sur Mal et Marie tandis qu'elles jouaient dans l'herbe estivale avec Phillipa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

Il sourit alors que le bambin cueillait un pissenlit pour Mal. Attentif comme il l'était, il lui était impossible d'être dérangé par les théories politiques que Dom lui exposait depuis l'autre côté de la table de pique-nique, particulièrement alors que sa petite-fille venait juste de découvrir sa première coccinelle dans l'herbe.

- Elle est magnifique n'est-ce-pas? entendit-il dire Dom.

- Voilà enfin quelque-chose, plaisanta Miles, sur lequel nous pouvons tous les deux être d'accord.

- Mal est convaincue qu'elle ne nous ressemble ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

- C'est parce-qu'elle ressemble à ma maman, quand elle était jeune.

Dom étudia Phillipa du regard un moment.

- Eh bien, je serai... Il sourit. Je me souviens que Mal m'a montré ses photos. Elle était très belle.

- Elle aurait adoré Phillipa. Je me souviens que quand j'étais gamin, avant la guerre, il y avait ce cadenas doré qu'elle portait partout, tout le temps. Un cadeau de sa mère. Elle l'avait donné à papa pour qu'il le garde lorsqu'il a stationné à Paris en tant que liaison entre l'armée britannique et les combattants résistants français. Elle avait ce rêve de le faire passer de génération en génération, en faire une chose de famille tu sais? Phillipa aurait adoré ce petit cadenas.

- Votre mère ne l'a jamais retrouvé? demanda-t-il prudemment, intrigué par le récit de Miles.

- Non.

Il secoua la tête.

- Quand papa fut tué, son partenaire, ce gars qui s'appelait Gerhardt Sturm, était supposé renvoyer ses affaires à Londres. Il a renvoyé quelques trucs à ma mère, mais pas tout. Mon père avait l'habitude de garder ses affaires les plus précieuses, comme les lettres de ma mère, des découpes de journaux londoniens, ses notes, de la monnaie, des bijoux et tout ça, dans un coffre. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé.

Dom fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose qu'il n'était pas si parfait que ça comme partenaire, n'est-ce pas? S'il l'a prit.

- Oh il l'a pris, c'est sûr. Il nous avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé de coffre, mais ma mère était suspicieuse. Ma mère n'a jamais cessé de se douter que cet homme n'était pas digne de confiance mais... mon père ne jurait que par lui, dans ses lettres, songea-t-il. Bien sûr, le coffre n'a pas servi tant que ça à M. Sturm, vu que j'ai ça.

Il plongea la main dans son col et révéla la petite clé argentée qui pendait du collier.

- Mon père était un homme intelligent. Il devait savoir que son temps était compté, alors il m'a envoyé ça avec une lettre, m'expliquant quoi faire du contenu du coffre, mais... et à présent je me demande si je n'ai pas assez essayé.

- Avez-vous pu établir un contact avec l'homme?

- Bien sûr. C'était un allemand et dans le contexte de la guerre, il pouvait amener n'importe quel homme à questionner sa personne ou ses motivations quant au fait qu'il bossait avec les résistants français, mais il a disparu. Après l'arrestation de papa, il s'est enfui chez lui dans un quelconque village allemand, probablement conscient du fait que la Gestapo serait aussi sur ses talons. Ce n'est que des années plus tard, lorsque j'étais à l'université qu'une de ses lettres m'a retrouvé. On avait mis en place une correspondance plutôt décente jusqu'au jour où je lui ai annoncé mon mariage avec Marie. Je l'ai invité dans l'espoir de ne pas seulement rencontrer l'homme à qui mon père aurait confié sa propre vie, mais aussi dans celui de récupérer le coffre. Eh bien, je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis.

Il se renfrogna, le nez plongé dans sa tasse vide.

- Est-ce que vous réessaieriez un jour? demanda Dom après quelques instants, alors que les deux hommes restaient assis, perdus dans leur pensées.

Miles pouvait presque voir l'idée prendre forme dans la tête de Dom.

- Non. Je suis trop vieux à présent pour chasser un homme encore plus vieux qui pourrait être mort, pour ce que j'en sais, mais... depuis toujours j'y pense encore et me pose la question. C'est une honte, d'avoir vécu si longtemps et de regretter de jamais être parti à sa recherche moi-même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question... à chasser les et-si et les peut-êtres.

Miles tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Phillipa.

- Eh bien je suppose, comme je l'ai dit, il doit être trop tard à présent. Le coffre a dû disparaître depuis longtemps.

Le front de Cobb se plissa quelques secondes. Il pesa le pour et le contre.

- Mais si...

Il regarda son beau-père, le front tendu. Un sourire compréhensif se dessina sur son visage.

- Oui. Mais si, en effet.

- Il faut vraiment que je cesse de me réveiller comme ça, grogna Eames en s'étirant.

Il roula sur son lit large et vide.

Il avait encore rêvé de... lui. Des cheveux courts, bruns, ébouriffés et sa peau si douce qui appelait à autant de baisers, telle qu'Eames l'avait toujours imaginée—dans l'hypothèse qu'Arthur pourrait réellement le laisser le toucher, un jour. Et dans ce rêve dont il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié, ils étaient ensemble, depuis longtemps. Tous membres enlacés, des lèvres douces, des mots murmurés. Parfait.

Impossible.

Leur dernière mission, cette engueulade, avait confirmé tout ça.

Ça faisait toujours mal. Comme s'il avait perdu un amant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Se toucher les mains avait été la seule chose concrète qu'ils avaient jamais faite, il y a fort longtemps et à chaque fois, à chaque essai, ça faisait encore plus mal quand ça ne menait nulle-part.

Eames se demandait presque si les rêves qui le réveillaient lors de matins comme celui là aidaient ou pas.

Il avait presque envie de laisser son portable annoncer sa messagerie lorsque celui-ci sonna, mais il le récupéra tout de même de sous son oreiller et vit que l'appel venait de Dom.

- M. Cobb, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir?

- Eames, entendit-il dire Cobb, en fait je pensais laisser un message. Je suis surpris que tu sois debout si tôt.

Eames jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était largement midi passé.

- Très drôle. Toujours avec Arthur qui me tient à l'œil, n'est-ce-pas?

Dom ne répondit pas, comme si entendre Eames poser la question lui faisait prendre conscience pour la première fois du fait qu'Arthur semblait toujours être au courant de l'endroit exact où le faussaire se trouvait. À la place, il gloussa.

- Jusqu'à maintenant il a fait un boulot plutôt impressionnant pour que le groupe Elliot te lâche les baskets. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant à propos de toi. Ta poursuite de l'autodestruction semble se dérouler plutôt bien.

Toujours le même salopard condescendant.

- Tu m'appelles seulement pour plaisanter, Dom? Tu m'en vois touché, mais navré de dire que j'ai d'autres projets plus intéressants.

- Tels que? sa voix transmettait son sourire suffisant même à travers le combiné.

Maintenant serait le moment idéal pour raccrocher, pensa Eames, mais Dom n'était jamais du genre à abuser d'une hospitalité forcée.

- Tu as des projets pour ces jours-ci?

- Beaucoup de projets. Eames leva les yeux au plafond. - Les parias du rêve partagé sont toujours occupés.

Il ricana, puis une pensée le secoua:

- Arthur est-il avec toi? demanda-t-il après une pause.

- Il l'est, répondit simplement Dom.

Eames lâcha un "hum" en comprenant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge qui s'était asséchée tout d'un coup.

- Toujours fâché, hein?

- J'essaye de ne pas m'en mêler.

Eames retint un soupir.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

La seule raison pour laquelle les choses avec Arthur étaient fichues depuis le départ, était la manie qu'avait Dom de s'en mêler, ainsi que son insistance quant au fait qu'Eames n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, même si ce dernier lui avait donné raison plusieurs fois à présent.

- En fait j'appelle parce que j'ai une proposition pour toi.

- Alors c'est ça?

Ça ne sentait pas bon. De plus, Arthur passait toujours ce genre d'appels en temps normal.

- Si jamais tu expériences des pertes de mémoire Dom, tu pourrais vouloir prendre rendez-vous chez un docteur. À moins que tu ne considères mon dernier foirage comme une mission réussie, alors... ouais en fait tu devrais toujours voir un docteur.

- C'est une mission simple. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi de la mener à bien. Et c'est pour Miles, ajouta-t-il, c'est Arthur qui t'a demandé.

Non pas qu'Eames avait grand besoin d'être poussé en ce qui concernait son état de chômeur, néanmoins… Dom Cobb savait pour sûr comment vendre son truc.

Eames se redressa à la dernière phrase, déterminé à se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait.

- Et maintenant, M. Cobb, ne seriez-vous pas en train de me forcer la main par hasard?

Mais Dom n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'Eames serait la dernière personne qu'il viendrait voir personnellement étant à la recherche d'un faussaire.

- Arthur, tu as dit? Hm... écoute, j'y réfléchirai et reviendrai vers toi dans une semaine.

Il lui fallu deux jours pour se rendre sur le lieu de rencontre.

Les doigts d'Arthur claquaient contre sa tasse à café sans discontinuer. Il ajusta ses lunettes et essaya de se concentrer sur les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau installé à l'étage de l'entrepôt. Dix minutes entières passèrent avant qu'il ne porte la tasse à ses lèvres.

S'il disait maintenant à Dom d'embaucher un autre faussaire, sachant très bien qu'Eames n'aurait pas besoin d'une semaine entière pour se décider, cela prouverait plus d'une chose peu flatteuse. La première étant qu'il ne pourrait même pas adresser la parole à Eames en personne et l'autre qu'il n'était, en effet, pas encore passé outre l'homme comme il avait dit à Mal.

Il plissa le nez à l'odeur de la marque familière des cigarettes d'Eames depuis les fenêtres ouvertes près de son espace de travail. Le lourd soupir d'Arthur retenait autant d'émotions qu'en aurait été capable n'importe quel juron. Il marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres et baissa le regard vers l'homme qui se tenait dans la rue à papoter avec son chauffeur de taxi.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir du dos d'Eames tandis que se dernier s'adossait contre le véhicule, il avait l'air d'aller bien. En bonne santé, même. Peut-être avait-il dit la vérité après tout. Peut-être remettait-il sa vie sur rails à présent. Ou qu'il jouait une putain de bonne comédie. Encore.

- Arthur?

La voix de Mal l'atteignit depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Bien, au moins Eames avait essayé de faire une entrée discrète. Il irait saluer, rattraperait son retard sur la mission grâce à l'aide de Dom, éviterait une congestion cérébrale, s'installerait à sa place et ignorerait Arthur lorsqu'ils devraient bosser seuls. C'était le plan.

Évidemment, penser à Arthur, penser à ignorer Arthur, et ensuite le voir se tenir à l'autre bout de la pièce—c'était une situation très différente.

Arthur était toujours occupé à modifier certains réglages de sa PASIV avec Mal, le dos tourné et penché sur la machine alors qu'ils adaptaient ingénieusement une fiole de somnacine de rechange à la valise. Eames ne pouvait que les fixer.

Avant de mettre un pied dans l'entrepôt, Eames aurait pu envisager Arthur comme un simple collègue avec qui il avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre. Mais ici, à l'étage, en cher et en os, Arthur était... eh bien il était beau, avec sa posture droite et son costume méticuleusement assorti, et tout ce qui restait de son accent géorgien disparu sous la prononciation méthodique de ses mots. Il serait toujours plus qu'un collègue, plus qu'un ami, même. Il était...

- Eames? Dom s'adressa à lui, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Tu comptes rester devant la porte tout l'après-midi, ou...?

Peu-importe ce qu'Arthur était en train de dire passa inaperçu, alors que Mal et lui regardaient droit dans la direction du faussaire.

Eames la vit alors, la façon dont Arthur était incapable de retrouver son expression habituellement lisse. Il fixait Eames avec des yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

- Eh bien. Eames s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit dans l'étreinte de Mal. Ça dépend, Dom. Tu continues à faire louer ces trous à rats à Arthur. Suis-je plus en sécurité plus près de la porte au cas où le sol s'effondre, ou alors? se moqua-t-il, suffisant devant l'air offensé de Dom.

- Les garçons, intervint Mal, gardons les futilités pour après notre première réunion. Oui?

Elle se tint aux côtés de son mari et gloussa lorsqu'Eames et lui acquiescèrent.

Eames jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Arthur tandis qu'il lâchait sa vieille sacoche sur un bureau vide. L'organisateur baissa vite les yeux et se retourna vers la PASIV, les oreilles écarlates.

- Alors, grogna Eames en s'installant sur la chaise posée à côté d'Arthur, je réalise que j'aurai du demander avant de mettre mon nom, mais je suppose que maintenant est un assez bon moment pour savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Il regarda Dom et Mal avec intention, les mains croisées sur son genoux.

- Dom et moi avons accepté d'aider mon père à trouver un coffre qui avait été volé à mon grand-père, après son arrestation par la Gestapo, répondit Mal.  
>- Lieutenant Colonel Bernard Miles, c'est ça? il prit le dossier qu'Arthur lui tendit et siffla. Mon supérieur dans la division d'espionnage de l'armée avait un joli portrait de cet homme dans son bureau. Vous descendez d'une sacrée bonne réserve, Mme Cobb.<p>

Il observa Arthur bondir sur ses pieds et ramener le tableau blanc vers eux comme s'il s'en rappelait pour la première fois.

- Mais, à en juger par cette période... cela voudrait dire que le coffre a disparu depuis plus de... soixante ans, c'est ça? ronchonna Eames. C'est impossible, amour. Il pourrait être n'importe où.  
>- Nous connaissons l'homme qui était le dernier à avoir le coffre sous sa protection.<p>

Mal prit la photo qu'Arthur lui tendait et la fit passer à Eames.

- Gerhardt Sturm était le confident de mon grand-père; un étudiant allemand devenu informateur pour la Résistance Française à Paris, là où mon père était assigné.

Dom acquiesça.

- Nous avons réussi à traquer sa position. Il a vécu une vie plutôt solitaire, depuis que sa femme est décédée il y a à peu près une vingtaine d'années—excepté des visites chez un thérapeute une fois par semaine. Miles est convaincu qu'il doit encore avoir le coffre. Savoir où il pourrait être, spécifiquement, en la possession de M. Sturm ou pas, c'est le problème. Quand Miles l'a contacté récemment, l'homme était plus qu'hostile à propos de la situation, même après si longtemps.

- Attends, il est toujours en vie? Il a dans les quatre-vingt-dix, c'est ça?

- Quatre-vingt-neuf, répondit Dom.

- Nom de Dieu.

Eames jeta un coup d'œil au moment où Arthur regagnait son siège, ne prêtant que peu d'intention à Dom. Il réussit à faire un clin d'œil juste au moment où il regarda dans sa direction, et perdit complètement le fil de ce que disait Dom lorsqu'Arthur sourit sans réfléchir.

- Donc pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un faussaire pour trouver un coffre? Ou suis-je ici pour aller trainer vers la maison du vieux, la forcer, et vous éviter de gaspiller de la somnacine, hm?

Arthur baissa rapidement les yeux vers le dossier posé sur ses genoux dés qu'Eames tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il réajusta ses lunettes et essaya de ne pas tripoter son stylo ou de trop gigoter sous le regard du faussaire, mais il se leva à nouveau, conscient à présent que le tableau avait besoin de marqueurs. Et puis des magnets pour les notes et les photos. Et les notes en question. Et les photos. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne jamais s'être installé dans une base de rêve partagé auparavant.

Si seulement Eames pouvait arrêter de le fixer.

Il se racla la gorge.

- En fait, il y a autre chose.

Dom remua sur sa chaise.

- C'est une extraction assez simple. Néanmoins, personne n'a jamais utilisé de somnacine sur un sujet aussi âgé que Sturm. Cela dit, le sédatif normal serait bien trop fort, alors on s'en est fait faire un tolérable. Nous avons une théorie selon laquelle ce nouveau sédatif pourrait être le lien dont nous aurions besoin pour voyager plus profondément, afin de créer un rêve à deux niveaux, mais tout dépend de comment la cible répondra même dans ce rêve à un seul niveau, expliqua Dom. Tu vois, on l'a testé plusieurs fois nous-mêmes, mais qui sait si notre tolérance à la somnacine pourrait affecter la façon dont on le supporte comparé à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été en bas auparavant. Cela pourrait devenir une opportunité majeure de repousser les limites du rêve partagé, Eames.

Eames pouvait être d'accord quant au fait que tout cela était très impressionnant, voire même un peu intimidant, cependant il restait toujours un gros problème.

- Un sédatif et la somnacine? Sur un homme âgé?

Il se renfrogna.  
>- On va se servir de cet homme comme de notre porc de laboratoire?<p>

À la confirmation de Dom, Eames se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Hum… Vous êtes tous cinglés ou quoi?

- Ça devrait être parfaitement sûr, intervint Arthur sous le regard d'Eames qui n'était rien d'autre qu'incrédule. Quoi?

- Arthur, je peux tous vous assurer maintenant que de se faire assommer à coups de briques, jeter par la fenêtre puis faire exploser ce bâtiment serait moins dangereux pour sa santé. Ai-je vaguement l'impression de me rappeler de Mal prendre un an de congé quand elle était enceinte de Phillipa?

Il se tourna vers Mal.

- Ou est-ce différent?

- Mon père a soixante-seize ans. Il utilise toujours la somnacine quotidiennement, lui assura-t-elle.

- Entre soixante-seize et quatre-vingt-neuf ans, ça fait un temps affreusement long, Mal.

- La somnacine est utilisée sur des patients aisés comateux dans le cadre de thérapies tout le temps, déclara Arthur, c'est sûr.

Eames pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à l'organisateur.

- Est-ce qu'un seul de ces patients aisés comateux a quatre-vingt-neuf ans, Arthur?  
>- Ça va, Eames.<br>- Ça a juste l'air un tantinet incertain.  
>- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, et certains d'entre nous ont déjà fait bien pire, tu ne serais pas d'accord?<p>

Le sourcil d'Eames se fronça violemment face au sous-entendu d'Arthur.

- Pas comme ça.

Arthur le fixa à son tour.

- Ah vraiment? Depuis quand tu développes un sens des valeurs morales?

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en tenir au plan original qui consistait à la fermer, mais les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

La bouche d'Eames aurait dégringolé par terre s'il ne serrait pas tant la mâchoire. Arthur pouvait le voir. Il connaissait ce regard. Si seulement il y avait un bouton "annuler", quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose, mais Eames cligna des yeux et se retourna vers les Cobb, sa colère à peine contenue même s'il la jouait à la cool.

Eames cligna à nouveau des yeux.

- Bien joué, Arthur. Bien joué. Je suppose que je porterai simplement des gants tout le temps, comme ça quand le vieux nous claquera entre les doigts, mes empreintes digitales ne se retrouveront pas au beau milieu d'une investigation criminelle, parce que c'est exactement ce dont ça aura l'air s'il crève. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai bossé dur sur ce dernier passeport et je ne vais pas le laisser agrafé à la mort de cet homme.

- Fais-nous confiance Eames, s'il te plaît, tenta Mal en fixant Arthur. Tu sais que nous ne ferions jamais rien de si dangereux. Si nous basons ça sur nos derniers tests, M. Sturm sera capable de revivre sa jeunesse, quand il a pris et caché le coffre. Il verra le rêve comme nous le verrons, pour la première fois.

- Et quel est ton plan une fois qu'on est dedans?

- On a besoin que tu sois mon grand-père et laisses Gerhardt te guider jusqu'au jour qui a conduit à l'arrestation de mon grand-père. Il devra te voir tel qu'était Bernard. Tu le retrouveras et partageras tes peurs d'une capture imminente, lui demanderas d'accélérer le processus qui consiste à renvoyer tes affaires à ta femme à Londres, et l'informeras que Dom et Arthur seront là pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Notre base sera une librairie plusieurs immeubles plus loin. C'est là où je serai, prête à riposter en cas de projections hostiles. Le piège sera que dans ce scénario, Dom et Arthur convaincront Sturm que tu as été arrêté pour meurtre dans le but qu'il prenne le coffre et inévitablement leur montre où-est-ce-qu'il l'aurait caché dans le monde réel.

- Alors je ne me ferais pas choper au beau milieu d'une vraie arrestation?

Cela, au moins, avait l'air d'avoir un sens.

- Une simple extraction, en effet.

Eames acquiesça, persuadé que c'était tout.

- Donc, Dom va enfiler son caleçon taille adulte et pratiquer l'extraction?

Il étudia Dom et l'irritation grandissante de l'homme avec un émerveillement moqueur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Mal?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Eames. Dom a un truc certain pour l'extraction. Cette fois, je veux construire le rêve et organiserai aussi avec Arthur si besoin. Ce sont seulement les détails du labyrinthe que je concevrai, puisque nous serons à Paris.

Elle sourit.

- Et tu as dit qu'Arthur apporterait son aide pour l'extraction?

Il se rassit dans sa chaise.

- On sera là à se dandiner au milieu de projections d'un Paris occupé et de toutes ses horreurs nazies, et Arthur va aider à pratiquer l'extraction de cet homme allemand?

Au signe de tête de Mal et du regard de Dom, Eames grogna.

- Arthur?

Il croisa les bras sans le regarder directement.

- Dis-nous ton vrai nom de famille s'il te plaît.

- En quoi c'est impor...

Puis son esprit s'illumina. Il retira ses lunettes et maugréa.

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça?

Il tourna les yeux vers Dom qui était piégé derrière une expression perdue alors que la réalisation le frappait également.

- Oh, vas-y Dom. On sera dans l'esprit d'un vieil homme, qui n'est définitivement pas militarisé vu qu'il ne saura même pas en quoi consiste une extraction—en plus, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Je ne vais pas me coller une étoile jaune sur la tête proclamant que je suis juif. C'est pas grave.

- Non, à moins que tu ne sois qualifié dans la falsification de documents dans un rêve comme Dom et Mal le sont, tes papiers en diront assez à ces projections, et si tout ça est supposé avoir l'air réel à M. Surm, ses projections vérifieront les papiers à droite et à gauche. Mon brillant nouveau sens des valeurs morales et moi-même préférerions que tu n'aies pas à supporter le rêve avec des balles dans le dos, quand tu finiras dans une fusillade contre je-ne-sais combien de projections qui essaieront de t'arrêter.

Eames sourit avec suffisance.

- Je suis touché, mais je préférerais que tu utilises cette inquiétude pour quelque chose d'un peu moins dramatique et un peu plus réaliste, Eames.

- Bien sûr, alors dans ce cas que penses-tu du fait que Sturm sera celui qui contrôlera les événements de son rêve et si tu te fais remarquer par la police, ou si nous finissons tous dans une fusillade et que tu meurs, ça compromettra tout. Nous devrons être présents aux côtés de Sturm à chaque pas tout le long et ça sera impossible si le rêve s'effondre.

Mal fronça les sourcils et coupa l'engueulade d'Arthur et Eames qui empirait.

- Arthur, tu restes avec moi et fais des recherches pour les références d'Eames et de Dom, décida-t-elle sévèrement, mettant fin à n'importe quelle riposte que le brun tenait prête.

L'aptitude d'Arthur à ignorer Eames était bien plus travaillée et couronnée de succès que l'aptitude d'Eames à ignorer Arthur. Il était certain d'avoir un trou forgé sur tout le côté de son visage à présent, ou dans ses fringues, vu la façon dont il sentait le faussaire le fixer tandis qu'il continuait son arrangement des chaises et dossiers.

Ça aurait peut-être été un peu compliqué, si Eames n'avait pas fait en sorte de le rétrograder au poste de secrétaire de Mal. Ils resteraient le cul assis dans une librairie le temps que Dom et Eames fassent le boulot en question. Évidemment, il avait attaqué Eames le premier. C'était un accident, mais c'était le boulot, c'était la première occasion pour Arthur d'être plus que le gars avec les montagnes de papiers, une arme et un planificateur—qui lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin de réserver l'hôtel pour l'équipe et les données de vol le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'Allemagne, et il devait encore briefer Eames sur ce qu'il avait loupé durant les deux derniers jours.

Arthur considérait simplement la possibilité de laisser l'homme rattraper tout seul. Les notes de Miles faisaient au moins une centaine de pages, et les photos et lettres qu'il avait trouvées pouvaient remplir un sac-à-dos. Dommage. Si Eames voulait en avoir après Arthur—ce qui était en soi injuste, vu qu'Arthur avait dû se casser le derrière pour que Dom ne fasse ne serait-ce que considérer embaucher Eames—qu'il en soit ainsi. Après tout ce qu'Eames avait fait? Après tout ce qu'Arthur avait patiemment construit?

Il vida sa troisième tasse de café, la boite de Miles remplie d'informations posée au bord du bureau se trouvant à côté du poste d'Eames, et décida que ce dernier était un grand garçon et pourrait donc passer tout ça au crible lui-même. Une punition vicieuse, Arthur en était conscient. L'attention qu'Eames était capable d'accorder s'apparentait à celle d'un gamin hyperactif dés qu'il était contrarié. Juste l'observer gigoter dans sa périphérie en valait le coup.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arthur pour que l'entrepôt fonctionne comme une petite entreprise tandis qu'il était prêt pour son café numéro quatre.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes au rez-de-chaussé pour se laver les mains, mais changea presque d'avis quand la main d'Eames toucha la porte au même moment que la sienne.

- Ça te dérange si on partage? demanda Eames, déjà en train d'essayer de bousculer Arthur.

- Sérieux, tu viens juste de me pousser?

- J'espère sincèrement que tu réalises à quel point je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton besoin obsessionnel qui consiste à te laver les mains toutes les cinq minutes. Mais je t'en prie j'attendrai, si c'est si important. Vas-y.

Arthur croisa les bras, sachant pertinemment que sa manœuvre irriterait Eames au plus haut point.

- J'en sais rien Eames, est-ce que c'est sûr? se moqua-t-il, son accent de plus en plus proéminent à mesure que sa colère s'intensifiait. Protège-moi s'il te plaît. Il pourrait y avoir toutes sortes de danger qui n'attendraient que moi là dedans. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te distraire pendant que t'es en train de pisser si j'ai besoin de toi pour me sauver.

- Malheureusement, ça serait trop inapproprié de ma part d'être prévenant, t'en penses quoi? Depuis que tu penses que je suis trop peu rigoureux en ce qui concerne mes valeurs morales—ou l'étais.

Arthur soupira.

- Eames—  
>- Fous le camp.<br>- Va te faire, j'étais là le premier.  
>- Mais, dans ton esprit, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à m'en inquiéter, tu t'en souviens Arthur?<br>- Nom de Dieu Eames, lança Arthur d'un ton sec, on est vraiment en train de se foutre sur la gueule pour ça aussi?

Eames était prêt à enchaîner la dispute, mais Arthur avait sincèrement l'air effondré. Il le suivit dans les toilettes et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Arthur posa ses lunettes sur le lavabo et lâcha un rire amer en regardant autour de lui.

- Si j'avais vérifié en premier lieu, ce qui fait partie de mon boulot, j'aurai su qu'il y a quatre cabines là dedans et nous n'aurions pas eu à nous battre sur qui devait y aller en premier. Je suis un organisateur merdique.

Eames pouffa.

- Montre-moi un homme qui peut faire ton boulot mieux que toi, et je jurerai que c'est juste toi sous un masque.

Il s'appuya contre un lavabo.

- Putain Eames, qu'est-ce qu'on fout, tu sais?

Il se tourna vers lui et soupira.

- De la merde comme ça?

Il fit un geste vers la porte.

- C'est juste une parmi toutes les raisons pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons même—  
>- Non. Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que je n'y crois pas, Arthur.<p>

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Continue à te dire ça, Eames.  
>- Tu nous veux ensemble. Hein?<br>- Je suis sûr qu'un homme coincé en enfer voudrait aussi un peu d'eau, mais...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tout ce qu'on fait c'est se battre. Tout le temps.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Eames l'attrapa par les bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, alors? Hein? Si ce n'est pas pour que l'on puisse au moins... réessayer, Arthur, alors quoi?  
>- Nous sommes ici pour la mission, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le col d'Eames. Rien d'autre.<p>

- Conneries. Il y a des tas de bons voleurs, Arthur. Pourquoi me prendre moi? Pourquoi as-tu fait téléphoner Dom? Et je sais que tu me traquais tout le temps où j'étais parti.

Il sentit la colère monter à nouveau, quand Arthur refusa de le regarder dans yeux.

- Tu voulais juste voir si j'étais encore en train de m'enfiler une bouteille, n'est-ce-pas?  
>- Bien sûr que non.<br>- Suis-je là parce que tu me fais la charité alors?  
>- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de la charité, Eames?<p>

Il éleva la voix.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici bordel, hein?

Arthur poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur le mur derrière Eames.

- Tu as besoin d'un job.  
>- Ah bon? J'ai un master de psychologie et une licence d'enseignement en littérature anglaise. Et j'ai, comme toi seul le sais, le cul posé sur un énorme héritage—<br>- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas—  
>- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun job, Arthur. Surtout pas celui-là.<p>

Arthur grogna de frustration et plongea la tête dans ses paumes. Il secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi peu-importe ce que je veux te dire, ça ne sort jamais de la façon dont c'est sensé sortir?  
>- Parce que les gens comme toi ne font pas assez d'efforts pour utiliser les mots correctement?<p>

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'être offensé.

- Tu m'as dit une fois que tu aimais ma... peu-importe. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, il articula, je sais que tu as beaucoup merdé, mais tu es toujours le meilleur faussaire dans ce domaine et le seul homme qui peut réussir celui-là, M. Eames. Et le réussir prouverait une bonne fois pour toutes que tu es bien meilleur que ce que tout le monde t'accorde. Bordel, tu ne t'accordes même pas l'importance que tu mérites toi-même. Tu peux falsifier n'importe quoi, n'importe qui… sans effort.

Il recula, hors de la portée des mains d'Eames, renfrogné et fatigué, comme si s'ouvrir était épuisant.

- Tu es important pour moi, et je serai damné si je te laissais quitter le réseau pour toujours la queue entre les jambes.  
>- Tu, Eames marqua une pause. Hein. Je vois. C'est...<p>

Arthur agita les mains.

- Oublie. Juste, reste. S'il te plaît? Tu es déjà là. Et nous n'avons pas le temps d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre.

Eames fit un grand sourire.

- Arthur, serais-tu en train de me supplier? Viens-tu juste de dire "s'il te plaît?"

Arthur cligna et roula des yeux.

- Incroyable. Tu me demandes d'être plus transparent et quand je le suis, tu réponds quelque chose d'obscène et puérile.

Il le regarda avec colère.

- Et tu te demandes pourquoi le seul sentiment que je ressens constamment en ta présence est du regret.

Il essaya de contourner Eames, décidant que ça serait moins emmerdant d'aller chercher son café d'abord et ensuite de revenir lorsque le britannique ne serait plus là pour le choper.

Excepté, que lui et Eames bougèrent tous deux en même temps du même côté puis encore une fois, à essayer de s'éviter et ratant à chaque fois. Arthur s'avança pour guider Eames hors de sa direction et la dernière chose qu'il sut, il l'avait appuyé contre l'une des cabines fermées.

Ils se tenaient assez prêt pour pouvoir sentir le souffle de l'autre. Les mains d'Eames descendirent jusqu'à se poser sur les hanches d'Arthur.

- Arrête, murmura Arthur. Il serra les bras d'Eames quand l'homme s'avança encore.  
>- Eames, prévint-il en tournant la tête.<br>- Arthur, dit Eames, la voie basse et rauque.

Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Eames et le poussa avec à peine une once de force derrière, mais Eames recula quand même d'un pas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse une erreur et qu'on se retrouve avec encore d'autres complications... peu-importe ce que c'est que nous avons.  
>- Et je refuse de passer ma vie entière sans jamais t'embrasser.<p>

Arthur pouvait le voir dans les épaules tendues d'Eames, la même retenue derrière laquelle le brun cachait son propre désir, qui ne voulait que se fondre et se perdre dans l'autre.

Après un moment tendu durant lequel Eames attendit une réponse et Arthur fixa le sol, celui-ci leva les yeux, maladroitement.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai tout fichu en l'air encore une fois, hein?

- Non. Ouais, ça... ça va. On va juste... laissons-nous un peu plus de temps, alors.

Il fit semblant de vérifier l'heure sur sa montre.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, ça fait quoi? Cinq minutes? Peut-être huit et on a toujours pas commencé à s'engueuler, alors... peut-être qu'on est sur la bonne voie cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans votre optimisme, M. Eames, répondit Arthur, impassible, mais sincère.

Eames observa Arthur tenter un demi-sourire et se diriger vers la porte.

- Heureux de t'entendre dire ça. C'est sympa de ne pas vous être totalement inutile Arthur, murmura-t-il, plus amer qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Non pas que ça avait une quelconque importance. Arthur était déjà à la porte, la fermant derrière lui avec seulement un rapide regard d'excuse dans sa direction.

- Désolé, entendit Arthur marmonner Eames pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois ce jour là, dés que leurs mains se touchaient.

Ils étaient restés assis au poste d'Eames après que la conversation vidéo avec Miles ne se soit terminée, parcourant les nouvelles photos qu'il leur avait envoyées.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant l'extraction. Mal avait encore les mains pleines, autant en peaufinant les détails du rêve qu'en coachant Dom. Arthur donnait du crédit à la femme pour tout—elle était brillante—mais sa patience vis-à-vis de Dom méritait réellement une médaille olympique.

Eames, cependant, avait élevé son imitation de Bernard Miles au rang de véritable science. Tout ce qui restait était l'aspect visuel. Arthur passait au crible chaque photo, en tendant une puis une autre à Eames et s'asseyait silencieusement dans sa stupeur habituelle chaque fois qu'Eames performait ses sketchs.

Il était en plein boulot, occupé à illustrer la coupe des vêtements aussi chics que décontractés de Bernard, lorsqu'il réalisa que sa main avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'au genou d'Arthur.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il encore une fois, un peu de rose pointant sur son visage proprement rasé.

Arthur observa le faussaire éloigner sa chaise de quelques centimètres.

- Eames, insista-t-il la voix basse, tu n'as pas à t'excuser non-stop.

Il surprit l'air penaud d'Eames du coin de l'œil et secoua la tête, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant sa maladresse évidente.

Eames réussit à parfaire son imitation complète de Bernard Miles dans sa chambre recrée spécialement pour l'occasion.

Arthur sirotait son thé à la table de la cuisine en l'observant se changer derrière la porte ouverte.

Le plafond trembla à nouveau alors que Mal finissait l'appartement de l'étage supérieur. Depuis les fenêtres, elle pouvait voir son plan de la ville parisienne se former également. Ce fut pourquoi elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle s'assit avec lui un moment plus tard et remplit une tasse. Arthur sourit avec suffisance.

- C'est officiel. Dominic Cobb ne peut jamais s'en empêcher.  
>- Oh stop, gloussa-t-elle. Il est simplement en train de peaufiner le labyrinthe pendant que je suis ici avec toi.<p>

Il la regarda avec suspicion.

- Parce que?  
>- Parce qu'on devrait discuter toi et moi, énonça-t-elle simplement.<br>- Mal?

Il leva la tête.

- Comment ça se passe avec Eames? demanda-t-elle, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

Arthur réagit en se servant plus de thé.

- Ça se passe pas.  
>- Non?<p>

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers la chambre.

- Non.  
>- Parce que?<br>- Parce que c'est mieux comme ça.  
>- C'est évident que tu l'aimes, Arthur.<br>- Il se fout de tout, ronchonna Arthur.  
>- Il t'aime aussi, répondit-elle, profondément.<p>

Il ne trouva pas facilement de riposte après ça. Mal secoua la tête.

- Arthur, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi passez-vous votre temps à vous tourner autour tous les deux comme si vous aviez peur de prendre feu?

L'organisateur lâcha un léger rire en acquiesçant. Elle avait raison. Eames et lui s'était engagés dans une danse étrange et douloureuse depuis des semaines à présent, se heurtant à une impasse devant leur propres sentiments.

Et pendant tout ce temps, les changements dans leurs comportements étaient palpables, de la façon dont Eames bégayait quand il se faisait surprendre en train de le fixer et souriait chaque fois qu'il surprenait Arthur à faire la même chose, à celle dont leurs désaccords empiraient jusqu'à devenir des mots cruels, puis se concluaient par chacun disparaissant dans une pièce différente avant de revenir plus qu'un peu timide ou embarrassé.

Il soupira en se frottant le visage.

- On a essayé, avant. Ça n'a pas marché.  
>- Peut-être que le timing n'était pas le bon. Lui et toi vous trouvez à des places radicalement différentes maintenant par rapport à celles que vous occupiez il y a quelques temps.<br>- Nous ne sommes juste pas...

Il entrelaça ses doigts pour montrer à Mal combien ils allaient bien ensemble.

- Alors vous devez réessayer, de trouver une façon qui vous ferait aller bien ensemble.

Après une courte pause, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Dom t'a-t-il dit quelque chose?  
>- Il n'a jamais rien dit qui ne se trouvait pas être vrai au final.<p>

Mal croisa les bras.  
>- Arrête de le laisser interférer, encouragea-t-elle. Tu tiens l'opinion de Dom très à cœur, mais... je pense la même chose à propos de ma mère, et si la décision de me marier avec Dom lui était revenue, ça ne serait simplement jamais arrivé, et nous serions tous les deux très malheureux.<p>

Elle tendit les bras sur la table et couvrit ses mains des siennes.  
>- Écoute ce que te dit ton cœur. Rien d'autre. Et apprends à voir Eames à travers tes propres yeux et seulement les tiens. Il ressemble à n'importe quel autre homme, plein d'imperfections, mais il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, lâcha-t-il soudainement en regardant la table de travers entre eux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle comprit.

- Toi et tes insécurités persistantes, déclara-t-elle, il veut juste que tu le laisses entrer dans ton cœur.  
>- Tu rends ça si facile, marmonna-t-il en entendant Eames fredonner de la voix grave de Bernard Miles.<p>

Mal se leva de la table avec un sourire.  
>- Et tu rends ça si compliqué.<p>

La voiture qu'ils louèrent à Lindenfels, en Allemagne, était identique à celle conduite par l'aide à domicile de Gerhardt Sturm, qui par coïncidence ne travaillait pas cet après-midi là.

Arthur gara la voiture dans l'herbe au bord de la route, pendant que Dom donnait ses dernières instructions à Eames.

- Si tu peux diluer son sédatif dans un verre d'eau, fais le aussi vite que possible.  
>- Ouais, ouais, ouais, grommela Eames en claquant le portail derrière lui alors qu'il remontait l'allée menant à la petite ferme qui servait de maison à la cible.<p>

Arthur rumina longuement ce que lui avait dit Mal, à présent qu'encore une fois, ses espoirs comme ceux d'Eames avaient été balayés par une nouvelle dispute. Il essaya de s'occuper inutilement en tripotant ses beaux vêtements de diverses façons, alors qu'ils attendaient le signal d'Eames pour le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Eames avait détesté l'idée qui consistait à ce qu'il soit celui à administrer le sédatif au vieil homme, autant qu'il détestait toujours l'idée de l'extraction en elle-même. Et la façon dont il avait regardé Arthur pour avoir ne serait-ce que suggéré ce plan... Ce qui conduit Arthur à se demander si son propre manque de sens des valeurs morales n'avait pas été le vrai problème tout le long, pas celui d'Eames.

Cobb décrocha son téléphone. Arthur fit de son mieux pour ne rien ressentir à ce propos. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été celui à appeler Eames pour la mission en premier lieu, alors pourquoi Eames aurait-il appelé sur son téléphone à la place de celui de Cobb?

La circulation faisait rage dans la rue parisienne à l'extérieur du café vide. Eames jeta un œil par la fenêtre tandis que deux soldats passaient à son niveau lors de leurs rondes matinales.

Le jeune, impressionnant Gerhardt Sturm était bien plus facile à regarder dans les yeux qu'il ne l'était en tant que vieil homme, pensa Eames, alors que le superbe brun s'asseyait face à lui à leur petite table.

- Bernard, commença l'allemand avec un sourire charmant, pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pas pu être là plus tôt. J'ai été distrait par un peu d'écriture.

- Ne vous faites aucun soucis mon garçon. Écrire est bon pour l'esprit. Maintenant, avant que nous n'allions plus loin, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon ami proche, M. Charles Deneuve, qui revient tout juste de Genève avec quelques d'autres. Il est ici pour reprendre l'affaire depuis que celle d'Élie fut compromise, dit-il son cigare à la bouche, marquant une pause le temps que Dom et Gerhardt se serrent la main. Il sortit sa montre de poche qui lui indiqua qu'il était déjà presque midi.

Eames admira son reflet dans la cuillère accompagnant son thé. Bernard Miles était un homme bourru, avec une barbe de plusieurs jours qui assombrissait son menton et cachait la cicatrice qui partait de sa mâchoire jusqu'à disparaître dans ses cheveux. Il était l'opposé même du typique homme allemand. Les yeux de Bernard en avait trop vu de la guerre en revenant des colonies. Son corps était usé par le temps, affuté et puissant après des années de voyage. Gerhardt, en revanche, montrait son âge à la façon dont ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation évidente et d'un étonnement mal dissimulé tandis qu'il écoutait Bernard parler. Son visage était parfaitement rasé, son corps finement proportionné et mince sous ses pimpants vêtements d'automne.

- Je vois que vous êtes marié, M. Deneuve, remarqua Gerhardt en observant l'alliance de Dom.  
>- Oui, acquiesça Dom, son français à peine moins accentué que celui de Gerhardt. Même si ces temps sont un peu rudes pour être un jeune marié, vous ne trouvez pas?<br>- En effet, monsieur—Oh, ça m'avait presque échappé. J'ai les documents que vous aviez demandés, Bernard.

Il tapota la fine sacoche en cuir qui reposait sur son genou.  
>- Excellent, fiston.<p>

Eames ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement alors que Gerhardt empruntait un briquet à Dom pour allumer sa cigarette sans grand enthousiasme.  
>- M. Surm, taquina-t-il, un homme ne devrait jamais quitter son chez-lui le matin sans son briquet.<br>Gerhardt rit de bon cœur.  
>- En effet et pourtant, je fais l'exact contraire chaque jour, à oublier le mien sans cesse. Peut-être devrais-je en acheter un nouveau, histoire de le garder dans la poche de mon manteau.<br>- N'importe quoi.

Eames fronça les sourcils. Réfléchissant rapidement, il chercha dans sa propre poche.  
>- Là mon garçon, prenez le mien.<br>- Je ne peux pas possiblement accepter, Bernard.  
>- Bien sûr que vous pouvez, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre.<p>

Eames sirota son thé alors que le serveur apportait la mignardise de Gerhardt à leur table. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Eames reprit:  
>- L'arrestation d'Élie me fait durement prendre conscience que mes jours sont probablement comptés, Gerhardt. Très bientôt, je pense, la Gestapo sera sur mes talons.<br>- À présent qui raconte n'importe quoi, Bernard?  
>Gerhardt fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.<p>

- Nous faisons tout pour faire profil bas et rester hors de leur portée. Vous êtes paranoïaque, mon ami.

- Bien, maugréa Eames, j'aimerais avoir un plan si ce jour devait arriver. J'ai en ma possession certains biens d'une valeur inestimable, qui doivent retrouver ma Jane et mon petit Stephen à la maison. Je vous demande une faveur, me donneriez-vous votre parole, Gerhardt?

- Bien sûr Bernard, dit-il honnêtement, vous avez été un père et un mentor pour moi comme aucun autre, de plus vous m'avez donné la chance de me montrer loyal quand personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. Pour vous... je ferais tout.

- Bien. Je suspecte la Gestapo de ne jamais regarder plus d'une fois dans votre direction, grâce à votre nationalité. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que vous renvoyez mes affaires à ma famille. Maintenant, mes vêtements, mes livres, tout ça peut rentrer à la maison à temps, dés que vous en avez la possibilité, mais je vous conseillerais quand même de quitter Paris dans l'éventuel possibilité de ma capture, peu importe si la Gestapo est au courant à votre sujet ou pas, Gerhardt. J'ai un coffre qui se trouve dans l'armoire de mon appartement. Si le pire venait à arriver, vous devrez récupérer ce coffre avant que la police ne puisse mettre la main dessus. C'est la seule véritable chose de valeur que je possède en dehors de mes livres.

Il sourit.  
>- Quand il aura été emmené, Charles viendra le récupérer avant la fin de la journée. Compris?<br>Gerhardt se redressa sur sa chaise, acquiesçant.  
>- Absolument, Bernard.<br>Il jeta un œil à Dom.  
>- Vous avez ma parole.<br>- Parfait et maintenant, il poussa un grognement alors qu'il se levait, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Charles et moi-même devons faire une course avant que l'on ne se rejoigne cet après-midi. Nous nous retrouverons chez moi, comme d'habitude, d'accord?

- Il est prêt à prendre le coffre, proclama Eames en entrant dans la réserve de la librairie. Les projections étaient toutes tranquilles en ce qui nous concerne. Comment vont les affaires avec... il pâlit quand il prit une seconde le temps de regarder Mal et Arthur.

Mal aurait pu être une star du cinéma français, assise derrière le bureau à repasser ses plans en revue, et Arthur tout autant alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches d'une échelle derrière le rayon de bouquins. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'habiller à la perfection.

- Où-est Dom? demanda Arthur en se redressant dans son cardigan et sa veste de costume.  
>Eames se sentit plus qu'un peu miteux dans son propre costume, même s'il était en pleine interprétation. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.<br>- Il est parti un moment suivre la cible. On devrait se retrouver dans une demi-heure.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Arthur acquiesça et ouvrit rapidement une nouvelle boite. Eames essaya d'intercepter son regard, sans succès. Si seulement Arthur pouvait être aussi distrait par Eames qu'Eames l'était par Arthur. L'homme prenait sa couverture comme si c'était son véritable métier, à faire et refaire l'inventaire de ces livres. Ou plutôt à se cacher, toujours la queue entre les jambes, même si Eames était lui-même largement passé outre leur dispute.

Le faussaire considéra enquiquiner Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa mauvaise humeur de côté, mais ce dernier était déjà occupé à grimper une nouvelle fois à l'échelle, dans son pantalon de costume finement coupé, et...

- Bien, entendit Eames dire Mal.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le vieux parquet alors qu'elle sortait de la réserve et enfila son manteau.

- Arthur, garde un œil sur les projections de Gerhardt. Sois attentif au moindre changement clef de comportement. Au coucher du soleil, ferme le magasin. On passera par derrière, donc verrouille l'entrée.  
>- Tu ne restes pas?<p>

Les yeux d'Eames naviguèrent entre Mal et Arthur, mais son dos était une nouvelle fois tourné vers son rayon de bouquins. Mal enlaça son bras à celui du britannique et sourit.  
>- Venez, M. Eames. Nous devrions aller marcher un peu, vous et moi.<p>

Un homme de l'âge de Bernard tira son chapeau à Mal alors qu'Eames et elle marchaient dans la rue pavée et bondée.

Ne rien dire était sa façon à elle de le taquiner, il le savait. Elle était trop franche pour les laisser continuer en silence lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

Au final, comme c'était toujours le cas entre Eames et elle, il ne pouvait attendre avant de commencer à ronchonner.

- Notre garçon Arthur a sans aucun doute manqué sa vocation. Qui aurait-pu penser qu'une seule personne était capable de ranger des rayons avec autant d'efficacité? Si jamais il décidait de transposer cette passion en dehors de son travail, il serait vraiment dangereux.

Mal chantonna et s'arrêta un moment le temps d'admirer le massif de fleurs d'une vieille dame.

Quand elle ne fit pas plus de commentaires, il soupira.  
>- Je sais que c'est étrange, vu que je prétends être ton grand-père, et je sais que je vais avoir l'air d'un petit garçon gêné quand je vais te demander ça, mais... mais vu que les deux membres de notre équipe qui seraient réellement capables de me juger ne sont pas là maintenant... est-ce qu'Arthur t'a dit quoi-que-ce soit, à mon sujet?<p>

Mal sourit tandis qu'ils continuaient leur marche.

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûre qu'il est en plein débat, là bas dans cette réserve, à se demander ce que l'on peut bien dire à son sujet en ce moment même. Il pense toujours que tu lui en veux et il enterre ses sentiments sous son boulot, ça c'est parfaitement évident. Vous deux vous comportez exactement comme deux gamins d'école primaire, mais les écoliers sont au moins assez courageux au point de se faire passer des mots en classe, eux.

Elle secoua la tête.  
>- Vous devez tous les deux laisser tomber le passé et recommencer à zéro. C'est le seul moyen, Eames.<br>Il ronchonna et lâcha un léger rire.  
>- Arthur ne comprend pas le concept. Et tu sais, tout ne sera pas sans cesse ma faute, c'est déjà pas le cas à présent. J'essaye, Mal. Ça fait longtemps que j'essaye. Il n'a aucune idée à quel point ça a été dur de... j'ai du fêter mes six mois de sobriété tout seul. Pas une seule fois il n'a appelé, et encore...<p>

Il lâcha un nouveau grognement, frustré. Elle serra son bras en se remémorant le pire des appels nocturnes que lui avait passé le faussaire. Ni Arthur ni son mari n'étaient au courant. Elle avait gardé Eames à flot à des centaines de kilomètres de là grâce à des sites de téléphonie peu couteux.

- Phillipa va bientôt avoir trois ans. Arthur ne sait toujours pas quoi faire quand il est près d'elle. Que se passerait-il si jamais il la prenait et la lâchait accidentellement, que se passerait-il s'il lui donnait les mauvais aliments et qu'elle tombait malade, et cetera. Il s'est mis dans l'idée qu'il fera forcément quelque chose de mal. Alors il panique, et sacrifie le temps qu'il pourrait passer à apprendre comment se comporter avec elle, et être plus à l'aise avec elle, à garder ses distances. Ça te rappelle quelque chose?

Eames se gratta le menton.

- Alors qu'est-ce je fous? C'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'expérience en matière de relations sérieuses non plus.  
>- J'ai essayé de l'encourager, mais je pense que tu dois être celui à le pousser vers l'avant.<br>- Mon Dieu, je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça, murmura-t-il. Arthur pourrait arriver à faire se déplacer une montagne avant qu'il ne se bouge lui-même.

Mal ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.  
>- Oh Eames, mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut être encore plus têtu que ça.<p>

Elle le fixa avec insistance. Eames tourna vite la tête en ronchonnant. Ses joues et ses oreilles rougissaient sous la barbe de Bernard.  
>- D'accord, parfait. Donc quoi?<br>- Fixe-toi des objectifs à propos de ce que tu veux et guide-le vers eux, répondit-elle. Arthur n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait et ça lui fait peur, alors guide-le pas à pas jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'amoureux dont tu as besoin. Je pense qu'il est tout-à-fait capable d'être aussi doué dans une relation qu'il ne l'est dans son boulot.

Eames acquiesça, attentif aux conseils de Mal.  
>- Ça se tient.<br>- D'abord, fais-lui comprendre que tu n'es pas fâché quand tu rentres de ton rendez-vous, il arrêtera déjà de se sentir coupable. Puis tu dois aussi arrêter de te sentir coupable à propos du passé, quand nous serons de retour dans le monde réel. Une fois que tu auras réglé ce point, je suis certaine que les choses s'arrangeront. Et dés qu'il se rendra compte que les choses se seront arrangées, il arrêtera de paniquer.  
>- En théorie.<br>- En théorie, répéta Mal.

Un soldat ne cacha pas sa délectation en admirant Mal marcher devant lui, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Quand elle captura le regard de trois autres hommes, elle sourit.

- Eh bien, au moins maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble le genre de femme de Gerhardt.  
>- Tu vas te faire une petite extraction toute seule, Mal?<p>

Son sourire se fit penaud.  
>- Ça serait difficile de ne pas en faire.<br>- Ton Dom sera dévasté si tu lui voles la vedette.  
>- J'aimerais juste avoir une petite discussion avec M. Sturm, histoire de voir ce que mon grand-père a vu. Il était étudiant en philosophie ici et un lecteur assidu comme mon grand-père. Je me demande comment il a du vivre le fait d'être jeune homme à l'opposé des valeurs dominantes de son pays.<br>- Il avait l'air étrangement fringant au café, même si c'était la pâtisserie qui devait parler. Tu sais parfaitement comment créer de l'excellente bouffe dans un rêve, Mal.

Elle pouffa, secouant la tête.  
>- Mais regarde les projections des soldats, leurs visages.<br>- Oui, observa-t-il, il sont tous... bon, pas vraiment en train de nous fixer, mais leurs regards sont assez sévères.  
>- Accusateurs.<br>- Accusateurs envers Gerhardt? Ils l'accusent de trahison.  
>- Précisément.<br>- M. Sturm est un homme plutôt tourmenté, affirma Eames. C'est compréhensif.

Ils retrouvèrent Dom à un pâté de maison de l'appartement de Bernard. Eames vérifia son apparence dans une vitrine juste à côté avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers qui contournaient l'immeuble.

À présent, Eames était capable de comprendre pourquoi Arthur refusait systématiquement de se concentrer sur autre chose que son travail lorsqu'il était en mission. Même en faisant de son mieux, il n'arrivait pas à suivre la discussion. Son esprit était de retour aux côtés d'Arthur dans la librairie, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire, ou même s'il pensait à Eames. L'envie de retourner là bas pour pouvoir le voir le démangeait.

En revanche il se devait d'accorder un certain crédit à Gerhardt; le jeune homme était intelligent et modeste quant à son efficacité. Sa documentation composée d'importantes personnalités du parti Nazi, où ils vivaient, où ils se rejoignaient, quels restaurants ils fréquentaient, allant même jusqu'avec qui ils couchaient, aurait parfaitement pu rivaliser avec les compétences d'Arthur.

- La méfiance, disait Gerhardt en empruntant une nouvelle fois le briquet de Dom, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la réplique du buste de Jules César appartenant à Bernard, prend de l'importance lorsque quelqu'un ressemble à l'ennemi. J'ai perdu presque chaque ami que je m'étais fait ici quand les nazis ont débarqué à Paris. J'ai dû me résoudre à laisser quelques uns d'entre eux sains et saufs quand ils ne se sont pas simplement révélés être des sympathisants nazis, mais se sont en plus révélés être eux-mêmes d'accord avec le projet d'Hitler.  
>- Quand avez-vous rejoint la Résistance? demanda Mal. Je ne peux pas imaginer toute la force qu'il vous a fallu pour risquer tant.<br>- J'étais proche d'un professeur originaire de Pologne avec qui j'ai étudié lorsque j'étais à Berlin. Il a été tué par la Gestapo.  
>- Et votre famille restée au pays? demanda Dom.<p>

- Ils sont en extase devant le succès de l'Allemagne cependant, ma famille est assez modeste. Je suis le premier à avoir eu l'opportunité d'étudier à l'étranger, mais ils sont tous persuadés que mon temps passé à Paris m'a transformé en un patriote français, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait éloigné de la vérité, plaisanta-t-il, donc... nos correspondances évitent toujours tout ce qui touche à la politique. Et puis, dit-il à la cigarette coincée entre ses doigts, j'ai vécu comme un homme apatride durant tous ces mois.

Heureusement, Dom et Mal étaient là pour enchaîner pendant que les pensées du faussaires dérivaient.

- Bien sûr que non Gerhardt, dit Mal en touillant son thé, la France est votre pays à présent.  
>Gerhardt lui sourit.<br>- J'aimerais porter un toast à ça.

Eames s'assit à la table de la cuisine, la pipe allumé coincée entre les lèvres et la main occupée à tripoter sa barbe, pendant que Dom continuait sa discussion bien après que le rendez-vous n'ait touché à sa fin.  
>- Oh j'avais presque oublié. Gerhardt s'interrompit alors qu'il servait du brandy et du scotch volés de la réserve même d'un nazi, les livres que je vous ai empruntés, Bernard. Ils sont dans mon sac.<br>Il posa les verres sur la table entre Eames et Dom.  
>- Devrais-je les ranger sur l'étagère?<br>- Bien sûr, acquiesça Eames, ce scotch est divin, Gerhardt.

Il savoura son verre et la brûlure que le liquide lui procurait. Il s'en servit un second. Puis un troisième. Il se pétrifia en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était comme si son cerveau avait cessé toute activité juste le temps qu'il foute en l'air sa sobriété. Quand il reposa le verra sur la table, ce dernier était déjà presque vide.

Eh bien, pensa-t-il en poussant un profond soupir, ainsi va la vie. Il prit la bouteille de scotch, résigné à s'en resservir un verre. Il secoua la tête, surpris lorsque la main de Dom passa sous la sienne et éloigna le verre.

- Vous alliez me raconter comment vous avez appris à Stephen à faire du vélo, pressa gentiment Dom tout en sincérité, son intention claire. Il a réussi tout de suite ou ça lui a prit du temps?  
>Eames hocha la tête, sa gratitude rayonnant sous son imitation.<br>- Évidemment, M. Charles.  
>Il s'éclaircit la gorge.<br>- Encore et toujours plus de genoux râpés et de chutes avant qu'il n'y arrive correctement.  
>- C'est drôle de voir que la vie marche de cette façon, n'est-ce pas?<br>- Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre sens de l'humour, M. Charles, grinça-t-il sans arriver à s'empêcher de sourire.

Mal suivit Gerhardt jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon.  
>- Je vois que Bernard et vous partagez le même amour des textes classiques, remarqua-t-elle à ses côtés, Descartes, Hegel, Kierkegaard...<br>- Maritain, Nietzsche, Blondel... ajouta-t-il en cherchant parmi les étagères jusqu'aux emplacements corrects, la philosophie est mon premier amour.  
>- Vous écrivez?<br>- Seulement des critiques de théories déjà existantes et d'autres choses comme ça. Aucune théorie n'est de moi—pas encore, tout du moins.  
>- Bernard pourrait vous assister dans votre recherche d'éditeur, si jamais cette guerre prend fin un jour, évidemment. Je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir ses étagères remplies de vos livres, sourit-elle.<br>Sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté, exactement comme elle s'y attendait. Gerhardt ne tarda pas à s'en moquer.  
>- Ça serait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?<br>Il se pencha près d'elle avant de continuer:  
>- J'ai tous ses livres de voyage, ses photos sont magnifiques. Et la façon dont il plonge tête la première dans un tel danger? Je ne peux que rêver de posséder un tel courage.<p>

Il rangea un autre livre sur l'étagère avec soin envers la reliure usée.  
>- D'avoir vécu la vie qu'il vit, d'être Bernard Miles.<br>Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule.  
>- Nous, le commun des mortels, ne pourrions pas y faire face.<br>- En effet, acquiesça Mal.  
>- Oh regardez, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix posée, tendant le bras jusqu'à une étagère plus haute, il possède également Saint-Augustin dans sa collection.<br>Elle s'appuya contre l'étagère et observa la façon dont il feuilletait les pages, possédé d'une excitation toute enfantine tandis qu'il parcourait les passages soulignés et les pages marquées.  
>- Un autre de vos favoris?<br>Il ria légèrement.  
>- Durant les jours où j'ai besoin de ressentir mon moi le plus mauvais et répressif resurgir.<p>

Dom observa Eames par-dessus son propre verre.  
>- Depuis combien de temps?<br>Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur le visage d'Eames qui fixait la table.  
>- Pas assez de temps, malheureusement.<br>Dom se fit désapprobateur.  
>- On croirait entendre Arthur. Pas étonnement que vous soyez tout le temps malheureux vous deux. Vous vous démolissez avant que quiconque d'autre ne puisse le faire à votre place.<p>

Eames posa la pipe et se pencha.  
>- Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, la façon dont Arthur me voit vient étrangement en grande partie de votre persévérance, M. Cobb, murmura-t-il. Et cette terrible estime que j'ai de ma personne vient seulement de commencer à s'user. Pourtant je m'aime plutôt bien. Et oui, je vous blâme aussi pour cette autocritique.<p>

Dom leva les mains en signe d'abandon.  
>- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.<br>- Vous êtes un boss sans foi ni loi M. Cobb, soupira Eames.  
>- Tu verras. À la seconde où Arthur prendra conscience de son don, il l'exportera hors de Los-Angeles, tout seul. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire.<br>Eames ricana.  
>- Non, non, il ne va nulle-part. Pas tant qu'il y a Mal. Alors c'est sur elle que tu dois te concentrer, pas sur Arthur.<br>Il jeta un œil à sa femme.  
>- Tout à fait vrai, M. Eames.<p>

Gerhardt rangea le livre à sa place.  
>- Ça peut être assez compliqué. Vivre sans passion c'est ne pas vivre du tout, ne seriez-vous pas d'accord, Mlle Mallorie? demanda-il.<br>- Bien sûr, souffla Mal, mais je crains que Saint-Augustin ne le ferait pas. Il a abandonné ses passions plutôt que de les saisir.  
>- Ah, mais pas sa passion pour Dieu. Vous voyez, il y a de belles passions et d'autres qui sont mieux si elles restent mises de côté.<br>Il tourna la tête vers Bernard puis vers ses pieds avant d'à nouveau la tourner en direction de Mal avec un sourire triste.

- Mieux cachées derrière le rideau, si l'on peut dire.  
>- Êtes-vous un homme pieux, M. Sturm?<br>- Ah! Ma mère ne serait pas trop contente de moi dans ce cas, plaisanta-t-il.  
>- Mais votre cœur semble assez pur, n'est-il pas?<br>- Au contraire, Mme Mallorie, je suis moisi par l'impureté et l'imperfection. Des pêchés du cœur et tout un tas d'autres.  
>- Ne le sommes-nous pas tous?<br>Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main.  
>- Notre excuse est notre jeunesse, avoua-t-il, à présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un dîner romantique pour lequel je dois me préparer.<p>

Dom et Mal étaient toujours en train de réviser le plan pour l'extraction quand ils regagnèrent la librairie tôt ce soir là.

Arthur était assis à la table où se trouvait la caisse enregistreuse, en train de lire.  
>- Tout s'est bien passé? demanda-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son livre.<p>

Vu l'air profondément renfrogné qu'il surprit, Eames partit du principe que ça ne devait pas être un très bon livre, ou bien pas une lecture facile. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il prit une profonde inspiration et lui arracha le livre des mains. Au regard surpris et confus que lui lança Arthur, il le tira vers la porte de derrière jusque dans la ruelle.

- Eames? Qu'est-ce que tu—il s'interrompit à l'instant où Eames leva la main.  
>- Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes pour dire la vérité, en revanche moi oui. Donc je vais être complètement honnête avec toi. J'ai bu aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup. Je pensais que tu devrais savoir, je te l'accorde, je ne fais pas ça pour toi—bon d'accord un peu, surtout pour toi, mais je ne devrais pas dire ça—<br>- Attends. Eames, de quoi tu parles? Tu bois tout le te...

Il se tut avant de finir sa phrase. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent bêtement.  
>- Oh... Oh, Eames, je...<br>Il se frotta le visage, embarrassé.

- Je dois être le plus gros crétin du monde entier.  
>- Probablement pas le plus gros, vu que tu es plutôt mince.<br>- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? J'ignorais totalement que tu essayais une nouvelle fois. J'aurai dû...  
>Il serrait et desserrait ses poings, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.<br>- Tu aurais pu faire ce que tu as toujours fait et rendre les choses incroyablement difficiles pour moi, proposa Eames.  
>Il se mordit la langue en se remémorant ce que Mal avait dit.<br>- Eh merde, c'est pas du tout sorti comme ça aurait dû. Wow, désolé.

Mais Arthur était déjà vouté et se renfrognait comme un pauvre chiot abandonné alors qu'il lâchait:  
>- Non, tu as raison.<br>Il se couvrit le visage.  
>- Tu as complètement raison.<br>- Non, vraiment, c'était injuste.  
>- C'était la vérité.<br>- Eh bien alors, je suppose... que maintenant tu vois pourquoi je n'aime pas tant dire la vérité, fait chier.  
>La main d'Arthur se posa sur le bras d'Eames. Il douta qu'Arthur l'ait même remarqué.<br>- Depuis combien de temps tu es…  
>- Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai tout foutu en l'air encore une fois. Je suppose que demain sera le jour numéro un encore et encore une fois.<p>

Sa prise sur les bras du faussaire se fit plus ferme.  
>- Hé, tout va bien. Au moins maintenant, je peux t'aider.<br>- M'aider? Chéri, je ne veux pas d'une nounou, je veux... Je te veux juste toi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu, tout ce temps. Juste toi.  
>Lorsqu'Arthur baissa les yeux, Eames continua, dans un murmure:<br>- Et pour être une nouvelle fois douloureusement honnête, tu es un homme incroyablement difficile à conquérir. Mon Dieu amour, je te jure. Au diable tes parents et leur insistance à t'élever selon des standards si élevés qu'ils en sont à peine croyables.

Arthur le fixait, d'une façon que seul Arthur pouvait fixer alors qu'Eames savait qu'il souriait intérieurement. Ce dernier s'autorisa un large sourire, heureux lorsqu'il se laissa tirer plus près.

- Regarde-toi. Tu aurais déjà brisé une douzaine de cœurs si jamais tu avais vraiment vécu en 1940. Ça fait onze de plus que celui que tu as déjà fracassé.  
>Arthur fit une moue dégoutée.<br>- S'il te plaît ne dis pas ça, pas quand tu es... le grand-père de Mal, souffla-t-il.  
>- Mais chéri, Bernard n'était pas encore un grand-père.<br>- Tu—il avait presque quarante ans Eames.  
>Il leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- Tellement dommage. Tu sais que je ne me rase pas à moins que je n'y sois absolument obligé, donc mon visage doit à peu près piquer autant maintenant que la plupart du temps.

Il rit lorsqu'Arthur fit une autre grimace.  
>- Tu es adorable quand ma gueule te fait peur, tu le sais ça?<p>

Eames se tut. Quelque-chose à propos de la lumière du soir et de l'isolement de la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la façon dont la brise ébouriffait les cheveux d'Arthur, sa longue main qui passait dans ses boucles dans une tentative de les garder soignées... son expression détendue...

Arthur le sentait aussi. Ses fossettes apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans cesse alors qu'il essayait en vain de ne pas sourire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Même sous l'apparence modifiée d'Eames, l'organisateur se tenait tout prêt et touchait sa poitrine.

Il allait se mettre à trop penser dans peu de temps, Eames le savait. Arthur était sur le point de dire ou faire quelque chose afin d'empêcher ce moment de durer car c'était nouveau et beau, et "nouveau" et "beau" terrifiaient souvent Arthur. Eames devait mettre un terme à ça.

- Eames, je pense qu'on devr—

- La ferme, Arthur.

Ses mains étaient posées sur la nuque d'Arthur et ses lèvres pressées contre les plus douces qu'il avait jamais embrassées, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas fait cela plus tôt.

Arthur avait le goût des bonbons à la menthe qu'il gardait dans les poches intérieures de ses manteaux et vestes. Eames n'en avait pas mangé un seul en deux ans, pas depuis qu'il avait donné son dernier à Arthur lors de leur première mission ensemble. Le fait qu'il en mangeait depuis tout ce temps signifiait tellement plus qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser à imaginer à ce moment même. Eames l'avait convaincu qu'ils étaient meilleurs que des chewing-gums, et apparemment Arthur était d'accord. Apparemment, Arthur les adorait si leur goût le suivait jusque dans leurs rêves, de la même façon qu'Eames avait certainement le goût de cette marque de cigarettes que le brun détestait tant.

Qu'importe le goût d'Eames, Arthur rattrapait sa bouche pour en avoir toujours plus. Son baiser était étrange, maladroit de son manque d'expérience mais déterminé.

En se reculant et en contemplant Arthur se pencher pour un autre baiser, Eames retomba fou amoureux de lui comme au premier jour.

- Tu vois chéri? C'était pas si mal.

Sa voix était rauque alors qu'il retraçait les pommettes et fossettes d'Arthur de ses pouces.

- Même si je dois dire, je suis plutôt content que ça ne soit pas arrivé dans ces toilettes dans l'entrepôt.

Arthur inclina la tête.

- J'en sais rien... On est dans une espèce de ruelle crasseuse et tu es toujours le grand-père de Mal là tout de suite.  
>- Des détails, chéri, des détails.<p>

Eames le calma avec un autre profond baiser.

- Je dois juste garder cette apparence encore un peu, et après tu pourras me rouler une pelle proprement.

Il serra les hanches d'Arthur.

- Doucement cowboy. On est encore en train de bosser.  
>- Je te distrais trop?<br>- Honnêtement? Arthur acquiesça. Oui. Toujours.

Eames voulait faire la réflexion, que le boulot d'Arthur n'était si compliqué cette fois là, mais il tint sa langue et prit le compliment comme il venait.  
>- Très bien.<br>- On fait un marché, d'accord? Quand la mission sera terminée, alors peut-être... Non, définitivement. On mettra les choses au clair. Ouais?

- Tu veux nous redonner une chance? sourit-il largement derrière la barbe de Bernard. Quelque-chose me dit que tu n'es pas le vrai Arthur, mais une projection de mes rêves les plus fous.  
>- Va te faire foutre, rit-il.<br>- Chéri, non, le taquina-t-il un peu étonné de son initiative à prendre des engagements. Il supposait qu'Arthur devait bien commencer quelque part.  
>- C'est très charmant, mais on ne fait pas ça dans une ruelle. C'est encore pire que dans les chiottes.<p>

Arthur rit plus fort et le poussa.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein? Sale con.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais souriait toujours alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Eames le rejoint et attrapa sa main.

- Autre chose, avant que j'oublie—  
>- Joseph?<p>

La question qui leur parvint aux oreilles avait été posée à voix basse, quasiment noyée par le klaxon d'une voiture qui passait dans la rue adjacente. Gerhardt avait vraiment l'air étrange alors qu'il s'approchait.

- Mon dieu c'est toi, sourit-il.

Le regard d'Arthur passait d'Eames à leur cible alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Pardon?

Gerhardt lâcha un rire, un peu embarrassé. Il regarda Eames d'abord.

- Pardonnez-moi Bernard, mais... Il sourit à Arthur. Tu ne te rappelles surement pas de moi. Je t'ai aidé à porter tes courses jusqu'à chez toi après t'être rentré dedans dans la rue, euh, réfléchissons... Il y a plusieurs, plusieurs jours?

Il observa Arthur quelques instants avant de simplement déclarer:

- Tu as l'air différent.

- Je suis désolé. Je pense que vous m'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Arthur se renfrogna quand l'expression joviale de Gerhardt se fana. Eames s'en mêla sans tarder.

- Ah Gerhardt, aujourd'hui a l'air d'être le jour idéal pour faire un millier de présentations, plaisanta-t-il. Voici Arthur. Il travaille avec Mal, voyez-vous.

Gerhardt hocha la tête. Il serra la main d'Arthur.

- Toutes mes excuses, M. Arthur, j'aurai pu jurer...  
>Il secoua la tête en souriant étrangement.<p>

- Mais ça ne fait rien.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Sturm? demanda Eames poliment, remarquant la façon dont les yeux de l'homme s'attardaient sur Arthur.

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche.

- Je rentrais chez moi quand je me suis rappelé toujours avoir des papiers pour vous de ce matin.

Il les tendit à Eames.

- Je suis retourné à l'appartement et quand personne n'a répondu, je me suis souvenu quand vous aviez mentionné cet endroit.

Il jeta un œil à la façade de l'immeuble.

- Je viendrai visiter votre magasin un de ces jours, M. Arthur, quand je ne suis pas trop occupé.

Il s'autorisa un rapide sourire et inclina la tête vers Eames.

- Bernard, bonsoir.

Ils l'observèrent tourner au coin de la ruelle avant de se dépêcher de rentrer dans la librairie.

Dom arpentait la réserve alors qu'Eames et Arthur discutaient de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous pensez que ça signifie quelque chose? leur demanda-t-il.

Arthur secoua la tête, pensant aux piles de notes et de recherches.

- Aucune idée. Aucune personne du nom de Joseph n'est apparu dans aucun des rapports. Il l'a joué comme si le type était juste une sorte de connaissance futile, mais... J'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça. Comment sa mémoire pourrait-elle se rappeler d'un mec rencontré au hasard dans la rue après des décennies?  
>- Ouais, soupira Eames, c'est clair qu'il le connaissait plus que ça. En fait il avait le cœur brisé, quand Arthur ne l'a pas reconnu. De quoi Arthur aurait-il besoin pour ressembler à ce Joseph?<br>- De peu, intervint Mal depuis la table où elle était perché, une carrure similaire peut-être, la couleur des yeux, des cheveux... Un peu comme les espaces que l'on crée dans les rêves, le subconscient de Gerhardt aurait juste besoin de compléter avec les détails.

Dom acquiesça.

- Je dis qu'on fonce avec ça. S'il pense qu'Arthur est un ami, ça pourrait être le supplément dont nous avions besoin pour trouver la location exacte du coffre. Il aura confiance en toi.

Eames s'y opposa.

- Ça y'est tu es devenu complètement cinglé, Cobb. Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il regardait Arthur, comme s'ils avaient eu bien plus qu'une seule conversation potentiellement mémorable. C'est possible que Joseph n'ait été qu'une connaissance, évidemment, mais nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Il a dit qu'il l'avait aidé avec un truc et qu'il avait été chez lui. Aucun de nous ne sait où c'est. Ça pourrait faire péter toute notre couverture.  
>- Non pas nécessairement, le coupa Cobb, nous n'avons qu'une seule chance.<br>- Tu as dit que c'était une extraction facile.  
>- Oui, et elle pourrait l'être encore plus avec un visage familier dans le coin.<br>- Il s'est bien entendu avec Mal. Elle peut y aller avec toi.  
>- Non, Mal est une nouvelle tête pour lui. Comme moi, elle n'a aucune connexion personnelle avec Sturm, mais Arthur pourrait.<br>- Nous n'avons pas de temps pour des "pourrait", coupa Arthur en étudiant sa montre. Si la vraie Gestapo vient chercher Eames à dix heures, tu dois être chez Sturm au plus tôt à sept heures trente, dit-il à Dom. Mal dit qu'il a un rendez-vous, donc on aura juste à bosser là dessus. Plus tôt t'en as fini, plus tôt on peut se tirer d'ici.  
>- Et où seras-tu? demanda Dom.<p>

Arthur soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à Eames.  
>- Juste ici.<p>

Dom fronça les sourcils mais il acquiesça, compréhensif.  
>- D'accord. J'irai chez Sturm l'attendre. Mais si jamais je ne suis pas de retour avant neuf heures, Arthur, je te veux prêt à intervenir. Marché conclu?<br>- Marché conclu.  
>- Bien.<p>

Dom laissa Mal l'aider à enfiler son manteau et lui rendit son baiser. Mal le conduit jusque'à la porte de derrière.

- Souviens-toi de garder un œil sur les projections et les possibles changements sur ce qui t'entoure, lui rappela-t-elle. Laisse leur présence t'aider à déchiffrer l'humeur de Gerhardt pour pouvoir mieux naviguer à travers son subconscient.  
>- Tu penses que son esprit va laisser échapper ouvertement la location du coffre?<br>- Peut-être.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de fermer les boutons de son manteau.  
>- Concentre-toi sur les détails. Des fois nos secrets ont l'air très bien cachés à première vue. Bonne chance.<p>

De ce que Dom pouvait voir assis à sa table de café, le rendez-vous de Gerhardt avait viré court. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il aurait tout le temps qui lui faudrait afin d'extraire ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se fondit parmi la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'entrée de l'appartement de Gerhardt. Quand la voie fut libre, il monta rapidement les escaliers qui menait à son étage puis tapa à la porte avec force.

Gerhardt l'ouvrit de suite, encore à moitié emmitouflé dans son manteau.

- M. Charles? Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-il, surpris lorsque Dom l'écarta d'un coup d'épaule en entrant dans l'appartement.  
>- Bernard a été arrêté, expliqua-t-il. J'ai foncé ici dés que j'ai vu la voiture se garer devant chez lui.<p>

Gerhardt fronça les sourcils.  
>- Qui d'autre ont-ils emmené?<p>

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Dom répondit:  
>- Mal et les autres qui étaient chez lui à ce moment là. Nous devons y aller maintenant. Il se peut que nous n'ayons pas d'autre tentative.<p>

- Bernard a été arrêté? demanda calmement Gerhardt. Et Mallorie?

- Oui.

- Et Arthur?

- Il était avec moi, dehors.

- Et où est-il à présent?

- Il est retourné à la librairie. Maintenant nous devons y aller avant que...  
>Il se calma et leva la tête, derrière Gerhardt, vers l'appartement.<p>

Son visage pâlit alors que tout lui parût clair.  
>- Concentre-toi sur les détails, murmura-t-il en passant en revue le reste de l'appartement.<br>- Juste là devant nos yeux.  
>Ils avaient tous été aveugles depuis le début.<br>- Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas? Bernard vous avait confié sa vie et vous l'avez dénoncé. Pourquoi?

Quand il n'eut aucune réponse, Gerhardt attrapa la lourde réplique du buste de Jules César et assomma Dom avec, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre. Il s'acharna sur la sculpture jusque'à ce qu'elle explose au sol à son tour.

Traîner un Dom inconscient derrière le canapé l'essouffla, puis il alla se laver les mains. Il fixa son reflet à l'air satisfait dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Bien, bien, Oberregierungs und Kriminalrat Traus. Tu as eu un espion renommé à son propre jeu et entraîné sa superbe nouvelle main droite au fond du trou.

Il se remit les cheveux en place et renfila son manteau.  
>- À présent, allons voir son coffre et sa petite pute juive.<p>

Les mains de Gerhardt tremblaient alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture. L'arrestation aurait dû se dérouler plusieurs heures plus tard, mais peu importe. Il avait gagné. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi puissant, depuis ce qui lui paraissait être un incroyable laps de temps.

Les autres avaient dit qu'il serait impossible de détruire Bernard Miles, que la fin de Gerhardt Traus était imminente et durant un moment, ils auraient pu avoir raison. Bernard était une force de la nature, un leader débordant d'assurance et de maitrise de lui. Parfois, il était si facile pour Gerhardt de se sentir faible, instable et de vouloir se laisser entraîner dans l'ombre de Bernard.

Il aurait pu, aussi. Certains jours, Bernard le regardait et voyait directement à travers sa douleur et ses insécurités. Certains jours, Gerhardt ne voulait rien d'autre que se laisser attirer, se laisser mener par un homme aussi fort.

Il gara la voiture dans la ruelle et s'adossa au mur, en train de réfléchir à un plan. Manifestement, comme Gerhardt l'avait su en son fort intérieur, être pris sous l'aile de Bernard n'aurait jamais été possible, pas avec le nombre croissant de vedettes gravitant autour de l'homme. Tels que Charles, et Mallorie, et même...

Joseph. Doux, bon, timide, petit Joseph et toutes ses charmantes imperfections.

Gerhardt était embarrassé de ne pas avoir vu clair dans le petit jeu de Joseph avant que son cœur n'ait été pris au piège par le gamin. Joseph avait dû rire de sa stupidité toute la soirée. L'audace de ce garçon, de tenir la main de Bernard sans y prêter attention et sans une étoile brodée sur son manteau juste sous le nez de Gerhardt. Il aurait besoin d'une correction approfondie, c'était certain.

Et comme si Gerhardt avait lâché le Démon en lui, Joseph sortit par la porte de derrière, une pile de boîtes abimées coincée étroitement sous son bras. Il l'observa les attacher avec un cordon alors qu'il s'avançait.

Arthur regarda l'heure encore une fois alors qu'il était perché en haut de l'échelle. Il était tard. Mal et Eames jouaient aux cartes dans la réserve du magasin, à s'ennuyer ferme depuis un moment déjà, même si Dom n'allait pas revenir avant encore un moment.

Il avait fait la poussière de la plupart des meubles, balayé le sol, et maintenant pliait des boîtes vides, s'occupant avec des tâches toujours ingrates, réfléchissant—se fichant la trouille. Dans quelques heures, peut-être moins que ça, il se réveillerait avec... avec un petit-ami.

Certains jours, il n'arrivait même pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était gay, et maintenant... maintenant il allait se lancer dans sa première relation amoureuse après s'être battu pendait ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Et à en juger par la façon dont Eames se comportait en sa présence, la façon dont Arthur se comportait en sa présence... Cela pourrait très bien être la seule et unique relation qu'il aurait jamais—non pas qu'il achetait ces histoires de grand amour et du reste, mais même, celle là pourrait bien être la bonne.

Penser à Eames le rendait fou. Eames? De toutes les personnes sur Terres, Eames. Certaines d'entre elles passaient leurs vies entières sans jamais trouver "le bon", et déjà le faussaire était sans aucun doute la seule personne pour qui Arthur avait jamais eu de tels sentiments. Et qu'Eames ait les mêmes envers Arthur? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout seul, sachant pertinemment que n'importe qui capable de le voir là maintenant le prendrait pour un cinglé, à attacher des boites dans une ruelle en souriant bêtement.

Il se leva et se tourna, et eu si peur en voyant quelqu'un se tenir presque au dessus de lui, qu'il l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol avec l'arrière de son coude.

Gerhardt atterrit le cul par terre avec un grognement surpris et tomba en arrière, clignant des yeux vers le ciel puis en direction d'Arthur.

- Oh mon dieu.

Arthur paniqua lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait juste de mettre leur cible de quatre-vingt-neuf-ans à terre. Dom allait lui reprocher ça longtemps, c'était certain. Il se dépêcha d'aider Gerhardt à se relever.  
>- Vous allez bien? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé M. Sturm. Vous m'avez surpris, c'était juste un réflex.<br>Il commença à frotter la poussière du manteau de Gerhard et sortit son mouchoir en tissu pour essuyer la lèvre éraflée dont il était responsable.  
>- Que faites-vous ici? Où est... Charles?<p>

Gerhardt eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour retrouver une respiration normale, mais à la seconde où ce fut le cas il lui fondit dessus avec son mouchoir, et recouvrit la bouche et le nez d'Arthur en le prenant par surprise. Il utilisa son élan pour pousser Arthur contre le mur, ses bras serrés autour de son cou.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi Joseph, lâcha-t-il, lutant pour garder sa prise sur Arthur.  
>- Mais peu importe. J'ai détruit ton leader et à présent je prévois de te récompenser pour ta performance face à Bernard. Pensais-tu qu'il serait si facile de m'échapper? Pensais-tu que ça ne m'enragerait pas de te voir si innocent, à jouer ton doux agneau quand tout le long tu étais une trainée de la Résistance et la pute de Bernard? Son genou s'enfonça dans l'estomac d'Arthur.<br>- Doucement, mon Joseph, arrête de te débattre.  
>Il étouffa Arthur en continuant de l'étrangler.<br>- Tu m'as fui assez longtemps comme ça. Calme-toi, maintenant. Tu n'as nulle-part ailleurs où aller, sauf là où tu appartiens.

Les doigts d'Arthur tiraient sa main et son bras, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se libérer sans respirer le produit chimique présent dans le tissu en même temps.

Seulement, la cible était tenace. Arthur réussit à s'écarter du mur, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il glissait. S'il pouvait seulement atteindre la porte, ou hurler.

Gerhardt le suivit dans sa chute, attendant soit qu'il retienne son souffle jusqu'à l'évanouissement, soit qu'il respire le chloroforme.

Le chloroforme l'emporta. Il berça la tête d'Arthur sur ses genoux et écarta les mèches de cheveux de son visage endormi.

- C'est ça, mon Joseph. Je t'ai trouvé. Et je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir fui.

+++

****

**Paris. 5 novembre 1940**

Le local où se trouvaient les rations de médicaments avait été déplacé, encore une fois. Joseph avait l'impression d'avoir fait trois fois le tour de la ville, et toujours rien.

Il souleva son sac de provisions contre sa hanche, priant pour que personne ne remarque que son sac était plus rempli que tous les autres. Ça en interpellerait surement quelques-uns—un jeune homme célibataire, une étoile sur son manteau et quoi, recevait des faveurs spéciales, y compris plus de nourriture que les autres?  
>Il pensa à se faufiler dans une ruelle et à se débarrasser des livres qu'il avait pris.<p>

Trois livres, sauvés d'une pile vacillante. Son seul acte de rébellion de toute sa vie. L'enfant plein d'espoir était certain que Dieu allait bruler le fond de ce sac, ou les lacets de ses chaussures usées, s'il ne trouvait pas ce nouvel endroit avant—

- Ah!

—L'homme qui venait de lui rentrer dedans et lui se relevèrent tous deux, le derrière douloureux. Joseph se dépêcha de frotter la poussière du manteau de l'homme et présenta des excuses à profusion.

L'homme lui rendit un superbe sourire et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.  
>- Tout va bien, rit-il, son français dénaturé par son accent allemand, je suis sûr que c'était ma faute.<br>Il tendit la main.  
>- Je m'appelle Gerhardt Sturm.<p>

Le rose qui avait pris place sur les joues de Joseph s'évapora alors que toute couleur disparaissait de son visage à l'entente de l'accent de l'homme.  
>- Oh non, oh non, oh non. Je suis terriblement désolé, monsieur, lâcha-t-il sans attendre en baissant les yeux.<br>- C'était ma faute, M. Sturm. S'il vous plaît, je—s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas—S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, monsieur.

Les sourcils fins de Gerhardt se froncèrent en signe d'amusement et de surprise.  
>- Tu penses que je suis—<br>Il pointa sa propre poitrine du doigt avec un air si innocent qu'il aurait pu être acteur.  
>- Non, je suis... Je suis juste un étudiant. Je ne suis pas—non non, je ne suis pas l'un deux, murmura-t-il. Je méprise l'Occupation et le régime autant que l'homme d'à côté.<p>

Joseph ouvrit la bouche et reprit des couleurs.  
>- Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai jamais voulu insinuer que vous... Je suis désolé.<br>Il se tourna, mal à l'aise, pour récupérer son sac abîmé. Ses épaules se voutèrent à la vue du sac déchiré au delà de toute utilisation possible après avoir heurté le trottoir. La précieuse bouteille d'huile de cuisson avait volé en éclats. Joseph en aurait pleuré s'il avait été seul. Il était impossible de savoir avant combien de temps il pourrait acquérir une autre bouteille. Cela pourrait ne pas être le cas avant des mois.

Gerhardt, dans son costume pimpant et son lourd manteau s'agenouilla à côté de lui.  
>- Je devrais t'aider, vu que c'est de ma faute.<p>

- Oh non, vous allez salir vos vêtements.  
>Il regarda la rue fréquentée derrière lui, s'assurant qu'aucun soldat ne les voit.<br>- On pourrait avoir tous les deux des ennuis.

- Quel genre de personne serais-je si je ne te donnais pas un coup de main.  
>Il fit une pause à la vue d'un des petits livres, sans couverture.<br>- Ah, je vois. Tu n'es pas supposé être en supposition de tels objets, vu que...  
>Il jeta un œil à la grossière étoile jaune de Joseph et sourit à nouveau en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>- Je dois avoir une meilleure copie de celui là quelque part dans mon appartement, si tu la veux. Ceux là ne feront simplement pas l'affaire.  
>Les trois livres n'avaient plus leurs couvertures et étaient gribouillés, déchirés, la reliure partait en pièces dans sa main. Il les enfouit dans sa sacoche en cuir.<p>

Joseph observa l'homme plus grand se lever avec ses provisions dans ses bras.  
>- Oh non, je ne pourrais pas les accepter. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en parfait état, mais...<br>Il regarda la sacoche de Gerhardt où les livres étaient hors de sa vue.  
>- Je—Vous avez raison. Je me sens affreusement stupide là tout de suite, de ne pas les accepter. C'est juste que...<br>Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre à nouveau.

- Tu étais à l'école, n'est-ce-pas? Mais tu n'es plus autorisé à étudier, parce que tu es juif.  
>Il avait répondu à sa propre question alors que Joseph avait les yeux rivés au sol.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu étudiais?

- Les ballets, répondit-il en souriant joyeusement comme s'il parlait d'un amant. J'étais un danseur, si vous pouvez y croire avec ma maladresse. Je n'étais pas le meilleur, mais j'adore les ballets. Ça et la littérature. J'apprenais l'anglais, aussi. Mon rêve était de—  
>Il jeta un œil à Gerhardt, qui le regardait avec intention. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression que l'homme le couvait du regard.<br>- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, je devrais y aller. Merci pour votre aide, M. Sturm.  
>Il tendit les bras pour récupérer ses affaires, mais fut un peu surpris et méfiant lorsque Gerhardt recula.<p>

- Je t'aiderais bien à porter tout ça, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
>Il sourit encore, de son air le plus charmant.<br>- Où ça?

Joseph y réfléchit aussi vite qu'il put et décida, si Gerhardt était un étudiant comme lui, que ça ne pouvait pas faire bien de mal de laisser l'homme marcher avec lui.  
>- D'accord, je suppose.<p>

- Aurais-tu du feu? J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais en avoir un sur moi.

- J'ai peur que non, M. Sturm. Je ne fume pas.

- Je peux voir que tu étais un danseur plutôt talentueux. Ta posture est parfaite, remarqua Gerhardt en observant Joseph marcher, si je ne te mets pas mal à l'aise.

Il lança un léger sourire par dessus son épaule. Comme un secret que Gerhardt aurait pu manquer s'il n'avait pas remarqué les légères fossettes qui creusaient les joues de Joseph. Si Gerhardt n'avait pas été ébloui auparavant, à observer Joseph faire ses courses diverses en haut et en bas de la rue, il l'était certainement à présent.

- J'allais récupérer les médicaments de mon père, mais maintenant je me demande si l'expédition n'est pas tardive.  
>Joseph fronça les sourcils.<p>

Gerhardt n'en avait rien à faire du père du garçon.  
>- Je suis certain que c'est le cas.<p>

- C'est celui là.  
>Joseph pointa un vieil appartement coincé entre deux rangées d'immeubles recouverts de plantes grimpantes. Il s'arrêta aux marches de l'entrée, mais ne mena pas Gerhardt plus loin.<br>- Je dois juste retrouver ma clef, mais merci de m'avoir donné un coup de main. Je vous en suis reconnaissant, M. Sturm.

Bien bien.  
>Il lui tendit ses courses à contrecœur, récitant l'adresse intérieurement une douzaine de fois jusqu'à s'en souvenir parfaitement.<br>- Peut-être te reverrai-je bientôt. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom.  
>- Joseph. Benoit.<br>Le léger sourire disparu en un clin d'œil.  
>- Au revoir, M. Sturm.<p>

Gerhardt lui fit un signe de tête et remonta la rue de quelques mètres à toute allure. Il heurta un groupe de personnes réunies devant un arbre. Il observa Joseph tourner et se dépêcher de descendre le long de la rangée d'immeubles, évitant Gerhardt de justesse alors qu'il calait mieux ses provisions contre lui et cherchait ses clefs. Curieux, Gerhardt le suivit en gardant une bonne distance d'écart et fut surpris lorsque Joseph grimpa les marches de l'étage d'un immeuble encore plus ancien.

Gerhardt siffla, clairement amusé et secoua la tête.  
>- Quel gamin astucieux.<p>

Gerhardt rentra chez lui, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres déformées par la colère.

Il était supposé sortir avec les garçons le soir même avant de s'attaquer à sa nouvelle mission qui consistait à détruire l'espion britannique, Bernard Miles, dés le lendemain. C'était devenu une tradition à présent, se saouler au champagne et terroriser les maisons closes jusqu'à tôt le matin. Il les avait accompagnés auparavant, plusieurs fois, juste pour finir si abruti par l'alcool qu'il n'avait même pas pu bander pour les filles.

Et à qui la faute? L'alcool, pas… l'autre chose. La chose qu'il n'osait même pas laisser prendre forme dans son propre esprit, de peur qu'elle ne devienne réellement, vraiment réelle.

Quelle honte c'était, quelle parodie de vie, que d'être le meilleur de sa division, le meilleur du sang neuf de la Gestapo, d'être glorifié pour ses actions héroïques après avoir abattu le leader des résistants en Pologne, d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur tant de monde, d'être aussi beau, de pouvoir jeter son dévolu sur n'importe quelle fille, juste pour tomber entre les griffes d'un gamin Juif qui n'avait aucune idée de la véritable identité de Gerhardt.

Gerhardt ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à lui, au final, de retourner dans le quartier de Joseph encore et encore, à attendre le garçon, à trouver telle ou telle excuse. Joseph le laissait faire à chaque fois. Sauf ce jour là. Il avait attendu des heures et le garçon ne s'était jamais montré. Ce fut juste par un coup de chance que Gerhardt le vit de l'autre côté de la rue, plus bas. Il jouait avec Gerhardt, le chauffait, le faisait le désirer à chaque heure de chaque jour que Dieu faisait, juste pour disparaître sous ses yeux et laisser Gerhardt encore plus perdu. Il se confronterait au gamin le lendemain matin.

Juste la pensée du choc qui déformerait le visage du gamin, coupait le souffle de Gerhardt. Voir ces yeux bruns s'ouvrir en grand, ses joues se colorer, le sursaut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il déglutirait.

Il s'adossa au mur de sa cuisine et sa main plongea directement dans son pantalon. Voir l'huile gâchée graisser les mains de Joseph quand il avait fait tomber son sac de courses, Gerhardt se souvint de son incroyable démonstration de force alors qu'il s'était retenu de ne pas baiser le gamin, juste là dans la rue. Et il aurait pu. Il aurait pu le traîner dans la ruelle, le tuer pour le garder bien après, exactement comme ce garçon en Pologne.

Néanmoins, l'idée de le toucher le rendait aussi malade. Aucun juif ne pouvait être comme ça, aussi noble, aussi innocent et mignon, sans que cela ne soit une ruse. Gerhardt trouverait des preuves de sa supercherie bien assez tôt. Toute pensée du gamin cesserait alors. Cette fois il en était certain.

Pendant plusieurs jours il avait invité Joseph à venir chez lui, seulement pour que le gamin refuse et lui adresse l'un de ses fameux sourires. Il avait rendu Gerhardt tellement accro à ce sourire, Gerhardt rêvait d'amputer son visage de ce sourire, dans une tentative désespéré de se protéger. Il n'y avait rien parmi les visions que son esprit conjurait, qui dépassait la vue ce sourire.

Sa libération le secoua soudainement, éclaboussant sa main et mouillant son pantalon. À présent il se sentait sale, utilisé. Il frappa la table de sa cuisine d'un coup sec dans un accès de colère.

Joseph entendit le sifflement avant d'en voir la source. Le vent glacial l'obligeait à fermer les yeux en guise de protection alors qu'il sortait du magasin, ce qui expliqua sa presque collision dans l'homme qui sifflotait justement.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il aux pieds de l'homme.  
>Son cœur sombra.<br>- M. Sturm.  
>Il recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte et sentit le mur de briques du magasin rencontrer son dos.<p>

- Joseph. En voilà une surprise. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, dit-il en souriant.

Joseph ne pouvait que sourire poliment en guise de réponse, à essayer de cacher son inconfort. C'était une chose d'avoir le pressentiment que Gerhardt l'espionnait, après des semaines de "coïncidences" impossibles, cependant d'éviter l'homme qui le trouvait toujours malgré tout? C'était troublant.

- Je suis content de vous voir aussi, M. Sturm.

Il fit un mouvement étrange qui consistait à faire un pas sur le trottoir et à s'en aller. Il fut plus que légèrement surpris lorsque Gerhardt ne recula pas pour le laisser passer. À la place, l'homme s'approcha et posa sa main sur la pierre à côté du bras de Joseph.

- Comment va ton père? Je vois que tu as trouvé le bon magasin.

Joseph se renfrogna et regardait partout sauf le visage de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien Gerhardt était plus grand que lui. Il ajusta mieux le col du vieux manteau fin de son père contre le vent. Il frissonnait déjà. L'hiver allait être rude.

- Il ne va pas bien, et ils n'ont toujours pas ce dont il a besoin. Si vous voulez m'excusez? Je ne dois pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

- En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui?  
>Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air si impatient.<p>

- Je me demandais si tu m'accompagnerais diner. Il est déjà tard et ce n'est pas loin. J'aimerais beaucoup profiter de ta compagnie ce soir.

- Je…  
>C'était ce que Gerhardt avait essayé de faire tout ce temps? Joseph réussi à fermer la bouche mais rougit terriblement, ses yeux toujours aussi grand ouverts.<br>- Non. Je… je ne peux pas. Je suis navré, M. Sturm, mais je suis…  
>Le reflet du briquet en argent de Gerhardt le distrait lorsque l'homme le sortit pour sa cigarette.<p>

Durant un moment, le monde entier s'arrêta de tourner.

Durant un moment, Joseph sut qu'il était mort, qu'il se décomposait, pourrissait à cet endroit même, dans la rue.

L'insigne SS était claire comme le jour sur l'étui de métal brillant. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le briquet pour ce qui lui sembla être une éternité en enfer.

Enfin, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gerhardt. L'homme lui souriait toujours, bien que quelque chose était différent. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher à Joseph à présent, plus de secret, plus de jeux. Et penser que pendant tout ce temps, Joseph considérait le fait d'avoir un homme en train de le suivre à la trace comme mal, Gerhardt était un nazi en plus de tout ça. Et là tout de suite, il souriait de l'air d'un gagnant, victorieux. Joseph voulait se fondre parmi les fissures du mur et disparaître.

Il réalisa qu'il ne respirait plus seulement lorsque les mains de Gerhardt commencèrent à masser ses bras de haut en bas dans un mouvement rassurant, comme si Joseph était un enfant qui venait de se réveiller après un cauchemar. Mais le cauchemar de Joseph venait juste de commencer, il le savait.

- Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, lui supplia-t-il doucement. Il hyperventilait.  
>- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je jure, je le jure.<p>

Gerhardt le fit taire lorsque deux femmes juives âgées leur passèrent devant, les yeux rivés vers le sol devant elles.  
>- Calme-toi, mon chéri.<p>

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous… Tout ce temps? M'avez suivi, et… Pourquoi étiez-vous gentil avec moi? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas—  
>Sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau à l'instant où l'expression de Gerhardt devint agacée, irritée.<p>

Gerhardt maugréa.  
>- C'est juste un dîner mon Joseph, pas les camps, le taquina-t-il.<p>

- Les camps? Qu'est-ce que vous—

- Chut, lui ordonna-t-il soudainement, le faisant tressaillir.  
>- Contrôle-toi, s'il te plaît.<p>

Il laissa la fumée s'évaporer au loin. Il baissa sa cigarette et observa Joseph frissonner, et pas seulement à cause de la fraîcheur automnale.  
>- Mieux. À présent vas-tu te joindre à moi, ou—<p>

- Oui. Oui, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Tout ce que vous voulez.  
>Il regretta ces mots aussitôt qu'ils passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.<p>

- Bien. Mais d'abord.  
>Il ôta son manteau.<br>- Quel genre de gentleman serais-je si te laissais attraper froid? Tu trembles. Enfile ça.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus en grand.  
>- M. Sturm. Je…<br>Mais il était trop tard. Il entraperçut le badge de la Gestapo sur la doublure du manteau et se pétrifia, les oreilles sifflantes. Il était lâche sur ses épaules et recouvrait efficacement son étoile. Joseph eut peur que ses genoux plient sous le poids du lourd manteau. Il pouvait le sentir, le briquet en argent, lourd dans la poche intérieure. Ses poumons ne purent trouver l'air nécessaire à sa respiration lorsque Gerhardt entoura son cou de son écharpe, étroitement, comme un si un boa constrictor venait de le prendre en otage. Il voulut crier alors qu'il paniquait intérieurement, d'incrédulité devant ce qui se passait, et devant ce qui était condamné à se passer ensuite.

Gerhardt ressentit une fierté maladive à voir Joseph porter son beau manteau. Aucun blasphème contre le Parti Nazi n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

En entrant dans le bar sombre, Gerhardt plaça sa main contre le bas du dos de Joseph, le poussant plus loin à l'intérieur.  
>- J'espère que tu es prêt pour une vraie gâterie.<br>Il empêcha Joseph d'enlever son manteau.

Le bar bien qu'ayant l'air miteux, gardait une allure élégante grâce à la brume formée par la fumée et un chanteur magnifique au piano. Joseph ne remarqua rien avant que trois hommes portant l'uniforme Nazi ne passent devant eux. Chaque table était occupée par ce qui semblait être des officiels et policiers de hauts rangs accompagnés de leur choix de jeunes filles. Ils riaient gaiement et mangeaient à leur faim, comme si les gens qui vivaient à l'extérieur dans cette ville n'avaient pas faim, comme si les gens ne disparaissaient pas. L'endroit était toxique.

Les yeux de Gerhardt ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Joseph dans leur coin isolé à l'arrière du bal. Il s'assit près de lui, bien que pas tout à fait assez pour révéler son attirance.  
>- Tu te sens mieux?<p>

Joseph acquiesça, mais ne pouvait pas parler. Gerhardt commanda pour eux deux, toujours occupé à observer Joseph qui fixait ses pieds, sans bouger.

- Je te présente mes excuses. Ce n'est pas un menu kasher, mais je suppose que tu sais comment t'en contenter?  
>Il sourit avec suffisance à sa propre plaisanterie.<br>- Allez, ce n'est pas empoisonné Joseph, j'insiste.

- Qui êtes-vous? murmura-t-il.  
>Il eut soudainement besoin de savoir à quel niveau de danger il se trouvait, même si ce niveau était forcément élevé en général. Les hommes qui passaient devant leur table se retournaient rarement sur Gerhardt, néanmoins Gerhardt s'assit près de Joseph, son assurance seulement amplifiée par les événements des quelques jours passés.<br>- Allez-vous m'arrêter?

- Joseph, s'il te plaît. Quelle question, se moqua-t-il. Mange, ordonna-t-il. Je serais offensé si tu gâchais ce joli steak.

Le rire délicat de Gerhardt étourdit Joseph. S'il touchait sa fourchette il se pouvait qu'il vomisse, mais il mourait de faim. Ô, il mourait tellement de faim.

- Tu donnes tes tickets de rationnement à ton père, pour sa santé, observa-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les mains fines de Joseph alors qu'elles amenaient un autre morceau de steak coupé à la hâte dans sa bouche.  
>- Même si c'est encore assez difficile pour un homme, sans parler de vous deux. Est-ce correct?<br>Il but son vin à petite gorgées avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié plaquée sur le visage, comme un léopard navré que sa proie soit trop faible pour lui offrir une meilleure chasse, mais tout aussi conscient du fait que le meurtre serait tout autant jubilatoire.  
>- Attention, Joseph, pas si vite. Tu vas t'étouffer et ça ne ferait pas un superbe spectacle. Mon Joseph, tu ne te laisses pas le temps de goûter les riches saveurs avant que ça ne disparaisse au fond de ta gorge.<p>

Son appétit se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu à l'instant ou Gerhardt s'approcha, la main sur le genoux de Joseph.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais, Joseph. Je veux tellement juste—  
>Le rire d'une dame assise à une table le coupa à travers le bruit de fond et la musique. Gerhardt cligna des yeux et lâcha vite la mâchoire de Joseph. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait presque tout fichu en l'air, si proche d'embrasser le garçon devant tout le monde. Il se passa la main devant le visage comme s'il avait été touché par un sortilège.<p>

Joseph était trop choqué pour tirer une conclusion de ça, de tout ça. Des larmes picotaient ses yeux alors qu'il regardait les visages heureux des hommes et femmes assis près d'eux, en train de discuter, tous ivres par l'alcool et le pouvoir. Si Gerhardt le souhaitait tout simplement, s'il récupérait son manteau, Joseph ne quitterait jamais cet endroit vivant. Il voulut courir et ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Le lourd manteau sur ses épaules était un plus gros fardeau que l'étoile ne l'avait jamais été, comme s'il se faisait dévorer par une énorme créature.

- M. Sturm… s'il vous plaît.

La main de Gerhardt grimpa plus haut sur sa cuisse sous la table, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.  
>- S'il vous plaît quoi, mon doux?<p>

- Je me sens mal à l'aise.  
>Gerhardt eut un air incrédule.<br>- Je vois.  
>Mais il n'enleva pas sa main.<br>- Regarde cet homme là-bas, qui sert ces tables. Le trouves-tu plus attirant que moi?

Joseph se renfrogna, confus.  
>- Je… Non. Je ne sais pas.<br>Il haussa les épaules et déglutit avec force.  
>- Je ne regarde jamais personne de cette façon.<p>

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.  
>- Bien sûr que si. Tout le monde le fait, mais particulièrement toi, avec ton sourire tentent et ton beau visage. Tu veux qu'il te baise, n'est-ce pas? Avec ses cheveux sombres et ses épaules larges. Tu penses qu'il serait un bien meilleur amant.<br>Il siffla dans l'oreille de Joseph.  
>- Tu ne peux pas me supporter, peux-tu?<p>

Il rougit furieusement devant la vulgarité de Gerhardt et essuya ses yeux avant que quiconque ne puisse apercevoir ses larmes.  
>- Puis-je rentrer chez moi maintenant? Mon père a besoin de moi. S'il vous plaît.<br>Il retint son souffle, par peur du pire jusqu'à ce que Gerhardt finisse par s'apaiser.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin une fois dehors. L'étroite prise de Gerhardt blessa son bras alors qu'il l'emmenait par la porte qui passait derrière le bar vers la ruelle.

Gerhardt le poussa contre le mur et s'attaqua directement à sa nuque alors que ses mains tâtaient à l'aveuglette. Joseph sentit un sanglot se faufiler à la surface et tourna la tête seulement pour que Gerhardt attrape sa mâchoire et avale le son douloureux. Joseph ne voulait faire rien d'autre que le pousser, mais avait bien trop peur de même ne serait-ce qu'essayer alors que l'homme dévorait sa bouche.

Son âme s'était déjà envolée quand Gerhardt sortit enfin sa langue et lâcha son visage, le piégeant toujours contre le mur.

Gerhardt jura en reprenant son souffle, et son visage explosa d'une rage telle que Joseph n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à alors, pendant qu'il scannait la ruelle des yeux afin de s'assurer que personne n'était là pour les voir.  
>- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, souffla-t-il avant de se reprendre.<p>

Joseph sentit comme un poids énorme libérer ses épaules quand Gerhardt lui fit enlever le manteau et se glissa lui-même dedans.

- Je pourrais t'aider avec ton père, tu sais.  
>Devant le regard nerveux de Joseph, il s'expliqua.<br>- J'ai des avantages dont je n'ai pas encore profité. Je peux te donner à manger, te mettre à l'abri et t'offrir une meilleure protection ainsi que les précieux médicaments de ton père. Je peux faire tout cela pour toi, si en échange tu fais quelque chose pour moi.

Il sortit son briquet une nouvelle fois pour sa cigarette. Joseph observa le petit éclair SS et l'aigle apparaître et disparaître à nouveau à l'intérieur de la poche de Gerhardt. Il avala nerveusement avant de soutenir son regard.  
>- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il à voix basse. Vous étiez si gentil avec moi avant, mais… vous êtes l'un d'entre eux. Pensez-vous… Pensez-vous vraiment à moi comme d'un poison, comme le font les autres.<p>

Gerhardt pouffa dans sa fumée.  
>- Oui. Tes semblables sont la crasse de la planète, mais—<br>Il ré-attrapa le visage de Joseph quand le garçon tourna la tête toujours en larmes.  
>- Toi, je pourrais te changer.<br>Il pouvait contrôler Joseph. Le gamin était faible, il n'avait aucun pouvoir en dehors de celui qu'il détenait sur le cœur de Gerhardt et, entre les mains de Gerhardt, il pourrait garder le garçon près de lui, Joseph serait son petit secret aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, donc.

Joseph ne vit que de l'obsession dans les yeux de l'homme.  
>- Ce n'a pas à se passer de cette manière Gerhardt, essaya-t-il, vous pourriez toujours être quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que c'est en vous, juste… laissez-moi partir. S'il vous plaît.<p>

- Tu ne veux pas de ce que je t'ai proposé?

- Je n'ai rien à vous donner en retour.

- Tu en as plus qu'assez, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Joseph.  
>Il laissa à nouveau ses mains errer ça et là sur son corps. Il voulait encore l'embrasser et emprisonner ses mains autour de la gorge du gamin tout autant. Ça le rendait fou.<br>- Tu aurais dû réfléchir aux conséquences qu'impliquent le fait de jouer avec le cœur d'un homme, la façon dont tu as—

- Je n'ai pas joué! Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous—

- Espèce de petit menteur, espèce de vipère.  
>Les mains de Gerhardt étaient autour de la gorge de Joseph.<br>- Néanmoins, ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Ta réponse est tout ce qui compte. Je peux faire en sorte que ton père soit arrêté et tu ne le reverrais plus jamais. C'est ça que tu veux? Non? Donc il serait dans ton intérêt, Joseph, de me donner ce que je veux.

- D'accord, d'accord, je le ferai.  
>Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire triomphale de Gerhardt.<br>- D'accord.

Gerhardt s'étendit sous les couvertures de son lit. Il alluma une autre cigarette alors qu'il observait Joseph se rhabiller à la lumière de la lampe. Le gamin pleurait encore. Il pleurait toujours après, mais au moins son tremblement n'était plus aussi sévère qu'il l'avait été la première semaine.

- Ta peau est toujours superbe Joseph, mais surtout sous cette lumière, murmura-t-il. Un jour, je suppose, tu devras me montrer ce que peuvent faire ces jambes de danseurs lorsqu'elles ne sont pas autour de mon cou, le taquina-t-il. Peut-être t'obtiendrai-je une nouvelle identité pour que tu puisses à nouveau danser sur scène, hm?  
>Il soupira alors que Joseph ne lui parlait pas, ni ne le regardait.<br>- Joseph, je suis déjà gentil de te laisser rentrer chez toi ce soir mais je peux certainement te garder ici, si tu me testes.

Il tendit la main pour toucher une cuisse parfaitement contusionnée alors que Joseph glissait ses pieds dans son pantalon.

Joseph gémit de douleur et serra son poignet blessé contre lui. Il enfila son pantalon le long de ses jambes avec plus de prudence.

- Donne-le moi, ordonna Gerhardt d'une voix douce, satisfait quand Joseph lui obéit. Ton beau poignet ne devrait pas être cassé, observa-t-il, mais il serait beaucoup mieux avec quelque chose de froid posé dessus. Tant-pis pour toi. Je suis désolé.  
>Il l'embrassa avant de le lâcher. Tu sais que je ne veux jamais être aussi brutal avec toi, mais… quelqu'un comme toi, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Tu es si fragile. Et, je suppose, aucun animal n'est dompté avec des gestes tendres et des mots gentils, n'est-ce pas Joseph?<p>

Joseph refusait toujours de parler. Gerhardt s'assit derrière lui et attrapa ses mains qui boutonnaient sa chemise. Il laissa une trainée de baisers depuis la base de sa nuque et mordit avec force lorsque Joseph essaya de s'en dépêtrer.

Le gamin était en train de lacer ses chaussures lorsque Gerhardt décida soudainement:  
>- Reste.<p>

Il le regarda enfin, l'air furieux et empli de peur.  
>- Non.<br>Il se leva, serrant son poignet contre lui.  
>- Vous m'avez donné votre parole. Je suis fatigué.<p>

Gerhardt plissa les yeux.  
>- Je reviens sur ma parole, déclara-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant dans un signe de défi. Ne sois pas désagréable avec moi Joseph. Reviens au lit.<p>

Joseph recommença à trembler. Il jeta un œil à l'espace froissé sur le lit aux côtés de Gerhardt, où il avait été forcé à rester allongé.  
>- Je ne peux pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi.<br>Il recula à l'instant où Gerhardt se leva.

- Joseph. Pense à ton père, le prévint-il.

Il recula encore d'un pas.  
>- J'y pense à mon père. Vous… vous m'avez promis que vous nous aideriez si je vous laissais…<br>Il fit un signe vers le lit.  
>- Et ça fait presque deux semaines maintenant, mais rien n'a changé. Les choses que vous avez faites, je ne peux… je ne peux pas…<p>

L'esprit de Gerhardt s'échauffa.  
>- Ne sois pas stupide Joseph. Je t'ai aidé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans cette ville, mais moi je le sais. Je vous ai gardé ton père et toi en sécurité.<p>

Il secoua la tête.  
>- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous vous êtes fichu de moi.<p>

- Comment oses-tu, dans ma propre maison, m'accuser de tel, espèce de petite putain! Je ne te le demanderai pas une autre fois. Viens ici immédiatement, ou je te noierai dans le sang de ton précieux père.

- Non. Je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-il en s'éloignant un peu plus. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Je vais devenir dingue, si vous m'y forcez.

Gerhard fit un mouvement brusque et attrapa son bras. Il le tira sur le lit.  
>- Tu m'appartiens déjà, alors arrête de de m'affronter, grogna-t-il.<p>

Aussitôt que les mots passèrent la barrière de sa bouche, Joseph se dégagea de sa poigne avec une force qui surprit Gerhardt. Joseph sortit de l'appartement en un clin d'œil.

Il était inutile de le poursuivre alors qu'il était nu. Il laissa le gamin s'en aller.

Gerhardt ramassa le manteau que Joseph avait oublié. Sa clefs et ses papiers d'identité étaient toujours dans la poche. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il aurait ramené Joseph ici, le gamin allait payer pour ça, Gerhardt s'en assura.

Joseph et son père emménagèrent avec sa tante veuve plusieurs rangées d'immeubles plus loin la nuit même.

Il ne comprirent pas pourquoi Joseph refusait systématiquement de s'aventurer dehors. Ils étaient convaincus que le changement d'adresse était assez pour le libérer du Nazi qui avait essayé de l'emmener, mais Joseph n'était pas dupe. Son père était malade, sa tante frêle et plus maigre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Les deux ne sortaient pas beaucoup, ne faisaient pas attention aux nouvelles. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la menace et du danger qui planaient sur la tête de Joseph, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps devant la fenêtre, de peur que Gerhardt soit dehors et le voit.

Mais les semaines passèrent sans incident. L'hiver était là. Leurs provisions étaient quasiment inexistantes.

Les voisins avaient depuis longtemps cesser de se montrer hospitaliers envers Joseph et sa famille. Par amour par sa tante et pitié pour son père, ils avaient partagé leur nourriture et leur avaient offert ce qu'ils avaient de périmé. À présent ils fixaient simplement Joseph comme s'ils fixaient un criminel, quelqu'un en fuite, et ils seraient damnés avant de se mêler de peu-importe les ennuis qui avaient suivi Joseph jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine pendant tout le trajet entre l'appartement et le marché, tout le trajet inverse tandis que le soleil se couchait ce soir là. Sa tante lui avait donné le manteau plus épais de son mari, son chapeau et sa vieille écharpe pour lui tenir chaud et lui assurer une certaine protection. Elle sentait légèrement la pipe que l'homme avait l'habitude de fumer.

La lumière devant la porte de sa tante s'était éteinte. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de remplacer la lampe à huile dans la matinée alors qu'il se baissa pour récupérer ses clefs tombées. Elles étaient trempées d'un liquide froid et sombre quand il les ramassa, remarquant la substance noire qui coulait depuis sous la porte. Joseph pouvait voir que les bougies à l'intérieur étaient également éteintes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, verrouilla la porte derrière-lui et alla chercher ses allumettes.

- Tu permets? dit la voix de l'homme assis à la table derrière lui.

Joseph se retourna vite et glissa presque. Gerhardt alluma la lanterne posée sur la table de la cuisine, assis sur l'une des vieilles chaises. Il mit une cigarette dans sa bouche.  
>- Tu m'as manqué, mon sournois petit chéri.<p>

Joseph lâcha son sac. Le liquide sombre présent sur ses mains était rouge à la lumière. Il se tenait dans une mare de sang qui venait de son père. Gerhardt avait planté sa chaise juste sur le corps mutilé du vieil homme. Sa tante était toujours assise à la table, un trou dans la poitrine.

Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de Joseph. La chaise grinça quand Gerhardt la déplaça, calme et occupé à nettoyer son pistolet.  
>- Je préférais ton ancien appartement. Avec la porte d'entrée qui donne directement sur la cuisine, on a peu de chances de pouvoir se défendre d'une attaque.<br>Il posa l'arme sur la table dans un petit bruit sec.  
>- Calme-toi Joseph. Respire. Je suis certain qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas, même si cela aurait pu être évité si tu étais resté avec moi.<p>

Joseph tomba à genoux, ses mains dans le sang de son père, il n'entendait rien de ce que Gerhardt disait. Il fixa le sang jusqu'à ce que sa vue se trouble.

- J'ai bien peur, Gerhardt se leva, de t'avoir désiré assez longtemps comme ça, mon doux Joseph.  
>Il sortit son mouchoir et le fourra directement dans la bouche de Joseph, bloquant ses hurlements. Il l'écrasa contre la table. Il attacha une corde fermement autour du cou du garçon, à peine conscient de briser une tasse sous son coude.<br>- Je t'ai promis, murmura-t-il en immobilisant ses mains. À présent, tu ne m'échapperas plus. Je serai enfin libéré de cette malédiction que tu as jetée sur moi.

La sueur trempait son visage alors qu'il retenait Joseph prisonnier. Il voulait laisser ses yeux se fermer et simplement écouter Joseph se battre pour respirer, mais il voulait le voir aussi, voir la vie se drainer du visage du démon, sentir son corps s'affaisser. Il embrassa les larmes de Joseph qui striaient ses joues. Joseph réussit à libérer ses mains et attrapa les poignets de l'Allemand. Gerhardt paniqua pendant quelques secondes. Et si Joseph regrettait d'être parti? Et si le tuer était une erreur? Mais la poigne de Joseph s'affaiblit. Son corps se tut et s'immobilisa.

Gerhardt ne remarqua ses propres larmes que lorsqu'il se mit à sangloter dans les cheveux de Joseph. Il lâcha la corde et glissa prudemment ses bras autour du corps mince de Joseph, l'enlaçant fermement. Il pressa son visage contre la joue pâle de Joseph, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur ait totalement disparu…

+

Gerhardt se gara devant la vitrine abandonnée, prit un instant pour allumer sa cigarette et attendit que la rue se vide.

Il fut surpris de trouver Arthur déjà en train de se réveiller quand il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture. Arthur cligna des yeux lentement, ses mouvements maladroits alors qu'il essayait de se libérer les mains.

- Tu peux arrêter de gâcher ton énergie, Joseph.  
>Il tira Arthur, assez pour avoir une prise correcte sur lui avant de le hisser sur son épaule.<br>- Tu cognes plus fort qu'un homme deux fois plus grand que toi mais je t'assure, tu n'arriveras pas à te détacher de ces liens. Je suis assez fier de mon talent quant à attacher une corde.  
>Il prit son temps pour grimper les marches menant à l'appartement vide au dessus de la boutique elle-même vide.<p>

Il abandonna Arthur par terre assez longtemps pour s'assurer que la porte était verrouillée derrière eux.  
>- Mes hommes ont tué la famille qui vivait ici et bossait en bas.<br>Il traîna Arthur par la corde attachée autour de ses genoux jusqu'à la dernière chambre au bout du couloir.

- Donc, dit Gerhardt en se frottant les mains. Son sourire était revenu dans toute sa splendeur.  
>- Enfin nous y voilà. Faisons bonne usage de cette maison, qu'en dis-tu?<p>

Arthur l'observa depuis le coin où il était abandonné, tandis que Gerhardt tirait une large trousse médicale de sous le lit. Il la vida sur les draps. Il y avait des scalpels, des paires de ciseaux et tout un tas d'instruments chirurgicaux qu'il aligna soigneusement sur la coiffeuse adjacente.

À la seconde où il retira sa cravate de la bouche d'Arthur, celui-ci siffla:  
>- Va te faire mettre, et cracha à la figure de Gerhardt.<p>

- Mon Dieu, Joseph—

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas qui est Joseph—

- Arrête de me mentir, bordel!  
>Gerhardt explosa de colère, ses mains serrées en poings. Il lui fallut un moment pour inspirer et reprendre son calme.<br>- Tu sais, il fut un temps où j'aimais ta bouche et ce beau sourire, mais tu es devenu vulgaire Joseph.  
>Il se leva puis se frotta le visage. Il observa ses outils et ramassa le plus petit.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon mignon. Je vais d'abord réparer le problème, avant que nous ne passions à autre chose.

Ça faisait du bien de retrouver son propre corps, mais quelque chose dérangeait Eames.  
>- Quelle heure est-il?<p>

- Presque neuf heures. Ça n'aurait pas du prendre tant de temps à Dom.

Il acquiesça, distrait.  
>- Je suis d'accord. Allons voir ce qui s'est passé.<p>

Elle enfila son manteau.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?<p>

Il fixait l'espace vide, à la recherche de quelque chose.  
>- Tu sens ça?<p>

Une seconde, plus forte secousse fit trembler le sol. Mal pâlit.  
>- Où est Arthur?<p>

Eames se leva immédiatement de la table pour le chercher, Mal sur ses talons alors que quelques livres tombaient des étagères.

La frustration le gagna alors qu'ils venaient de vérifier tout l'immeuble. Ils sortirent dans la ruelle.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain? Arthur ne disparaît jamais comme ça juste pour aller se balader ou un truc du genre. Il devrait être là.<p>

Mal leva la main pour le faire taire.  
>- Ça s'est arrêté.<br>Le sol était immobile et l'air n'était plus brumeux, comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était passé.

Il aperçurent le mouchoir en tissu près des boîtes qu'avait attachées Arthur au même moment.

Eames l'appela une nouvelle fois.

- Eames, regarde. Il y a du sang là dessus.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.  
>- Tu penses qu'une quelconque projection timbrée aurait pu…<br>Le sol recommença à trembler. Des fissures commencèrent à se former sur les façades des immeubles et le long de la ruelle. Encore une fois, les secousses cessèrent quasiment aussi vite qu'elles avaient surgi.  
>- Quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose… de vraiment grave. Le rêve d'Arthur est en train de s'effondrer, ce qui veut dire—<p>

- Non, pas en train de s'effondrer, pas entièrement. Tu vois? Ça s'est encore stoppé.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe putain?  
>Il voulait frapper le mur jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'effondre. Heureusement, Mal était là pour l'aider à rester lucide.<p>

- Viens Eames. On doit aller chercher Dom.

- Ne le prends pas mal Mal, mais au diable ton mari. Arthur est… Attends, tu penses que ça pourrait être…

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Nous n'aurons aucune réponse en restant ici.  
>Mal tira Eames debout impatiemment. Elle n'attendit pas de voir s'il allait la suivre.<p>

Plusieurs morceaux d'immeubles se fracassèrent sur le trottoir en dessous tandis qu'une autre secousse grondait sous leurs pieds. Le fait que les projections, qui plus tôt avaient gardé un visage de pierre et le regard sévère, étaient à présent calmes, heureuses même, ne leur échappa pas tandis qu'elles discutaient dans les cafés du long de la rue. Il accélèrent leurs pas.

Eames mit un coup de pied dans la porte quand personne ne répondit.

- Dom? appela Mal aussitôt qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Dom?  
>Elle put voir sa chaussure dépasser de derrière le canapé. Elle se précipita immédiatement sur lui.<br>- Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ici? Il est… il respire encore, Eames. Je devrais le réveiller?

Il acquiesça.  
>- Mets fin aux souffrances du pauvre homme.<br>Eames se tenait sur le pas de la porte, se sentant plus qu'un peu ahuri.  
>- Mal, as-tu…<br>Il regarda autour d'eux lentement.  
>- Où sommes-nous?<p>

Mal jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux emplis de larmes et d'inquiétude. Elle scanna rapidement l'appartement du regard. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.  
>- Eames, je… je ne comprends pas.<p>

- Moi non plus.  
>Il rentra prudemment.<br>- C'est l'appartement de Gerhardt mais… c'est le mien—je veux dire, celui de Bernard. Ça ressemble exactement à celui de Bernard, Mal.

- Mais pourquoi? Comment? murmura Mal, toujours en train de bercer la tête de Dom. Aucune des photos ou mes plans ne ressemblaient à ça… À moins que…

- C'est son subconscient, répondit Eames effaré en remettant les éléments dans l'ordre. Son subconscient a fondu cet endroit dans l'appartement de Bernard. Il n'a pas volé le coffre de ton grand-père pour rien. Il était… Il reproduisait une sorte de complot tordu à la Tom Riley sur ton grand-père.  
>Il appela Arthur en vérifiant chaque pièce, en vain.<p>

Il retrouva son chemin jusqu'au salon et cette fois, repéra la sacoche de Gerhardt sur la table basse.

Mal le regarda en vider le contenu.  
>- Les lettres, Eames. Elles disent quoi?<p>

- Elles sont de Berlin. Des lettres officielles avec des instructions concernant l'arrestation de Bernard. Merde.  
>Il pâlit.<br>- Mon dieu… Est-ce que le nom de Gerhardt Traus te dit quelque chose?  
>Lorsqu'elle secoua la tête, il expliqua:<br>- Traus était l'un des espions les plus célèbres pendant la guerre, Mal. Il… il est responsable de centaines d'arrestations, de centaines d'exécutions d'ici jusqu'à Warsaw. Ses méthodes des torture étaient sans-pareil. Une fois que tu tombais entre ses mains, tu n'étais plus jamais le même. Il n'a jamais été capturé. On disait qu'il avait disparu quelque part en Argentine, mais pendant tout ce temps…  
>Il froissa la lettre dans son poing alors qu'il divaguait et que son affolement atteignait son paroxysme.<br>- Pendant tout ce temps, il a vécu sous l'identité qu'il a utilisée pour espionner ton grand-père. Pas une seule fois il n'a mis un pied devant un tribunal pour toutes les putains d'atrocités qu'il a commises.

- Oh non… Eames, non.

- Il aimait particulièrement mutiler et chasser des jeunes juifs—

Le sol se remit à trembler, envoyant un morceau craquelé du plafond s'écraser au sol.

- Putain de merde, Mal. Il a Arthur.  
>Dans un accès de rage, il balança un vase sur les étagères remplies de bouquins.<p>

Mal se releva précipitamment et attrapa les mains d'Eames.  
>- Eames, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres. Essaye de te calmer—<p>

- Me calmer? Comment, bordel de merde, suis-je sensé me calmer alors qu'Arthur est tout seul avec ce cinglé? As-tu une seule idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire—As-tu une seule idée de ce qu'il pourrait être en train de lui faire là tout de suite? Il va transformer le cerveau d'Arthur en un bordel incommensurable, un espèce de terrain vague qui ne disparaîtra pas quand il se réveillera et tu veux que je me calme? Mon dieu, regarde autour de toi. Le putain de rêve est en train de se détériorer, Mal.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et le gifla assez fort pour le faire reculer.  
>- Oui Eames! J'ai besoin que tu te calmes et te reprennes! Péter un câble ne va pas le sauver et je ne peux pas faire ça seule, dit-elle, sa voix illustrant tout le pouvoir et le contrôle qu'elle possédait sur sa personne.<p>

Eames se passa une main sur le visage comme s'il venait de se réveiller.  
>- C'est vrai.<br>Il s'éclaircit la gorge et acquiesça.  
>- Tu as raison.<br>Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti si désespéré.  
>- Mal, si nous ne pouvons pas arriver là bas à temps, qu'est-ce qui—<p>

- On y arrivera, lui assura-t-elle en prenant soin d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.  
>- C'est juste un rêve. On peut le faire. On doit juste trouver où l'a emmené Sturm.<p>

Elle regarda autour du salon et de la cuisine à la recherche d'un endroit où la cible pourrait garder ses secrets.

Eames était déjà en route pour la chambre.  
>- Cet endroit est identique à l'appartement de Bernard. Il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la même cachette en plus du reste.<p>

Mal recula alors qu'Eames défonçait la porte de l'armoire et virait les manteaux de son chemin.

Le coffre était là, sur le sol. Mal l'ouvrit à l'aide de la clef de son grand-père. Aucun ne fut surpris de voir que ce coffre contenait les secrets de Gerhardt, mais ce fut la découvertes de ses secrets qui les choquèrent au plus haut point. Sous un plan large et plié qui mettait en relief les chapelles forestières d'Allemagne avec la location du coffre encerclée en son centre, se trouvait une série de photos crues et de babioles en tout genre. Certaines photos étaient de Bernard, mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient celles d'un homme mince avec des cheveux bruns qui avait des fossettes lorsqu'il souriait, et il souriait à pleines dents sur la plupart des photos prises alors qu'il marchait en compagnie d'un homme à l'apparence assez âgée de l'autre côté d'une rue. Ils portaient tous deux de larges étoiles jaunes cousues sur leurs manteaux. Le visage du jeune homme occupa plus de photos tandis que Mal et Eames continuaient de fouiller le contenu du coffre.

- C'est lui, c'est Joseph, dit Mal en lisant les notes gribouillées à l'arrière des photos.  
>Effectivement, les seules ressemblances avec Arthur se limitaient à des traits généraux, tels que les cheveux et la taille. Joseph était bien trop mince et moins large d'épaules. Leurs sourires étaient différents, celui de Joseph plus libre et large, mais leurs fossettes étaient les mêmes.<br>- Tu te souviens des photos dans sa maison, de sa femme?

- Bon Dieu Mal, Joseph ressemble plus à elle qu'il ne ressemble à Arthur. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce gamin? Bordel, je me demande si sa femme a jamais découvert tout ça.

Coincées entre les deux dernières pages, se trouvaient des photos du jeune homme endormi, nu dans le lit de Gerhardt, les mains liées et le visage lourdement égratigné, encore plus sur ces photos en particulier.

Mal secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux.  
>- La repression de sa sexualité a clairement perverti son esprit, observa-t-elle. Où as-tu emmené notre Arthur? murmura-t-elle aux photos.<p>

Une des étoiles était froissée sur une collection de pages déchirées d'un journal.

- Regarde les articles de journaux.  
>Eames lit un passage au hasard au moment où une autre secousse affaiblit la vitre de la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce.<br>- Il a du espionner ce pauvre garçon pendant des mois. Certaines de ces dates correspondent à la période où il espionnait Bernard.

Sous les papiers se trouvait une pile de briquets.  
>- Je lui ai donné celui là ce matin, dit Eames en ramassant le briquet en question. Il les collectionne.<p>

Les yeux de Mal s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle rassemblait tous les éléments.  
>- C'est ça Eames. Je me souviens de mon père dire une fois que Bernard adorait un magasin ici qui ne vendait que les meilleurs tabacs. Bernard y a emmené Gerhardt durant leurs premiers jours, quand ils ont commencé à bosser ensemble, mais en quelques mois il était fermé et la famille juive à qui appartenait le magasin avait disparu.<br>Elle passa rapidement au crible les photos de Bernard.  
>- Là, regarde.<br>C'était une des rares photos où Bernard et Gerhardt posaient ensemble. Ils se trouvaient devant le magasin de tabac.  
>- Cet endroit était controversé parce qu'il y avait une synagogue à peine deux portes plus loin.<br>- C'est la seule piste que nous ayons.  
>- Attends, j'entends quelque chose.<p>

Les voix de deux hommes leur parvinrent aux oreilles à travers la porte ouverte de la chambre. Les projections en uniforme étaient trop occupées avec la porte démontée et le corps de Cobb pour voir Mal avant qu'elle ne plante une balle dans chacune de leurs têtes.

Eames ramassa un de leurs manteaux ainsi qu'un chapeau, se composant rapidement une nouvelle identité.

- Tu as un plan? lui demanda Mal alors qu'ils enjambaient les hommes et avançaient rapidement vers la sortie.

Arthur se souvint s'être noyé une fois, quand il avait treize ans.

C'était encore pire que l'accident de voiture dans lequel son frère avait péri des années plus tard. Lorsqu'il avait cogné sa tête lors de l'impact, il avait perdu connaissance et s'était réveillé à l'hôpital un mois plus tard, la seule douleur restante étant la résiduelle émanant de la chirurgie.

Mais se noyer avait fait plus de mal que n'importe quoi, peut-être plus que de se faire tirer dessus, s'il était encore assez conscient pour se rappeler de ça aussi, car il avait pu sentir ses poumons se battre pour de l'air lorsqu'il s'était noyé, les avait senti se remplir d'eau salé et ça avait brulé. Ça avait brulé dans sa poitrine, son estomac, sa gorge, et ça avait brulé dans sa tête lorsque les lumières avaient disparu et fait encore plus de mal lorsqu'il était revenu, toussant et suffoquant, son sternum pressé par la pression franche de son père pour le faire respirer à nouveau.

Mais à présent il se demandait si ce n'était pas simplement le fait de mourir puis d'être réanimé qui faisait mal, pas nécessairement la façon dont ça arrivait à chaque fois. Il avait senti la vie glisser hors de son corps peut-être une douzaine de fois déjà, sur ce sol, soulagé de se réveiller bientôt et que tout ça soit terminé, mais Gerhardt était toujours là pour le garder piégé dans ce cauchemar et ça faisait mal à chaque fois, de reprendre connaissance.

Il n'était plus ligoté, mais ses poignets étaient recouverts pour l'empêcher de les taillader après qu'il ait encore dérobé le couteau de Gerhardt pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, comme si Arthur possédait encore assez de force ou de concentration pour réussir à se donner la mort.

Ses ongles grincèrent sur le sol alors qu'une nouvelle crise de nausée le prit. Il suffoquait mais n'arrivait pas à laisser sortir ce qui l'étouffait et sa tête tournait trop pour comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Peut-être ne rêvait-il pas. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne s'était pas encore fait de totem.

Gerhardt était parti, supposa Arthur. Il essaya de rouler sur le ventre, mais se tourner fit sauter les points de suture à sa taille.

Il cligna des yeux. Les chaussures de Gerhardt étaient devant son visage.

- Tu vas quelque-part, Joseph?

Arthur gémit devant l'homme qui le regardait, frissonnant lorsqu'il vit la cigarette pendue aux lèvres de Gerhardt.

Gerhardt éclata de rire devant son regard paniqué.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas mon mignon. Celle là est pour moi.

Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine lorsque Gerhardt s'agenouilla devant lui et qu'il se trouva incapable de retenir les nouvelles larmes qui le menaçaient.

- Oh! calme-toi.  
>Il passa une serviette tiède sur le dos de ses mains, puis sur son visage.<br>- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'as aucune raison d'être navré, Joseph. Nous pleurons tous quand nous sommes dans la douleur. Si je ne t'aimais pas tant, je t'aurai laissé mourir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Sois reconnaissant, murmura-t-il en parsemant son front de baisers. À présent, il est temps de dégager de ce sol. Nous avons de la compagnie. Je veux t'exposer un peu.

Arthur lâcha un gémissement et tomba presque dans les pommes lorsqu'il fut trainé sur ses pieds.

Gerhardt empêcha sa tête de dodeliner dangereusement en portant une main à sa gorge.  
>- Ils seront tellement impressionnés par mon travail mais, il pointa le visage d'Arthur du doigt et pinça son bras, le faisant tressaillir, tu ferais mieux de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour ou bien ton châtiment ne prendra pas fin ce soir. Tu m'as compris?<p>

Arthur acquiesça sans réfléchir, les genoux tremblants. Il eut momentanément cette idée folle, que s'il refusait ses souffrances seraient abrégées, avant de se souvenir que c'était à cause de ses refus, en partie, qu'il en était arrivé là.  
>- Mes agents devraient en avoir fini avec le nettoyage de mon appartement d'ici là. Donc si tu es un bon garçon, je t'emmènerai là bas, passer la nuit dans mon lit, où nous pourrions ensuite consommer l'amour qui nous lie l'un à l'autre, d'accord?<br>Il attendit qu'Arthur acquiesce une nouvelle fois et le pinça quand il hésita. Enfin, il sourit.  
>- Bien. Tu vois? Tu apprends déjà.<p>

Eames força la porte de derrière pour laisser Mal rentrer à l'intérieur. Il attendit dehors qu'une autre projection en uniforme croise sa route.

Dans l'obscurité, après le couvre-feu, il fut facile de l'abattre sans aucun bruit. Il trouva rapidement les clefs de l'homme et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement.

Le reste des projections était dans le salon, à rire et discuter bruyamment alors qu'une d'entre elles venait de renverser sa bière. Gerhardt se tenait au milieu, fumant et riant à leurs côtés tandis que trois de ses projections étaient réunis autour d'Arthur.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il put entendre ses cris étouffés au moment où un homme taillada violemment son bras.

Gerhardt fut le premier à voir Eames rôder sur le pas de la porte.  
>- Ah, M. Wilhelm, venez et dites bonjour au petit espion juif de Bernard Miles. Venez, venez.<p>

Il attrapa Arthur par le poignet et conduit Eames dans la cuisine. Il le déposa sur une chaise.  
>- Asseyez-vous avec lui un moment le temps que je me lave les mains. Gardez les autres loin de lui un peu, vous seriez bien aimable.<p>

Il était difficile de rester concentrer sur son interprétation lorsqu'il était distrait, mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir? Une part de lui voulait sangloter à la vue d'Arthur, tandis que l'autre voulait juste exploser en une boule de feu et brûler le monde entier pour ce qu'avaient fait Gerhardt et ses projections.

Arthur n'avait pas été bâillonné, sa bouche avait été cousue. Sa nuque était recouverte de brûlures de corde. Il saignait sous sa chemise et était pieds nus. Ses mains agrippaient le coin de la table prêt de sa poitrine pour lui permettre de rester droit, ses jointures littéralement brulées à la cigarette.

Sa peau était mortellement pâle et il vacillait sur sa chaise, les épaules voutées et la tête basse, dans l'attente de plus de souffrance.

Eames ne reprit son souffle qu'après plusieurs secondes. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à souhaiter que ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors là et seulement là, aurait-il été capable d'achever Arthur et de laisser sa souffrance s'éteindre à tout jamais. S'il n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une simple égratignure, Eames s'en serait quand même voulu pour ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver à temps. Ça, cependant, était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Mal et lui se soient montrés à temps.

- Hé, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il furent seuls. Regarde-moi.

Les yeux d'Arthur filèrent droit derrière lui, vers la fenêtre dans son dos, emplis d'envie, grimaçant à travers sa souffrance comme si le simple fait de juste espérer se retrouver le plus tôt possible de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre, prenait tout ce qui restait en lui. Ou peut-être que son regard vide témoignait de la force et la violence avec lesquelles il avait été abimé.

Eames refoula ses larmes quand de nouvelles glissèrent le long du visage d'Arthur. C'en était presque trop à supporter pour lui. Arthur ne pleurait jamais et pourtant… Eames tendit la main et délicatement, prudemment, toucha la sienne alors que l'organisateur se courbait encore plus, ne se battait pas, pleurait juste silencieusement en attendant peu-importe ce qu'Eames était sur le point de faire à sa main.

- Arthur, réessaya Eames, lentement. C'est moi, gamin. L'épine dans ton pied? Ouais? Ne me dis pas que toi, d'entre tous les gens, n'arrives pas à me repérer sous une couverture.

Mais même Eames put le dire alors que les minutes passaient… Arthur était perdu dans sa tête.  
>- Arthur, si tu es là d'une quelconque manière, juste… juste tiens le coup. Je vais te ramener. Je te le promets, ok?<p>

Mal ôta ses talons avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Elle put voir l'homme dont Eames avait pris l'apparence et Arthur, assis à la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle se glissait à l'intérieur, son revolver prêt.  
>- Eames, souffla-t-elle, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Gerhardt et des autres.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Il n'est plus là, Mal. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.  
>Ses yeux se troublèrent alors qu'ils observaient Mal en silence et essayaient hâtivement de faire ce qu'Eames était incapable de faire à l'instant même. Ses mains tremblaient.<br>- Il y a un moyen.  
>Eames secoua la tête, il désapprouvait.<br>- Écoute-moi, il y a un moyen.

Une voix leur parvint depuis l'autre côté de l'entrée à l'instant où une projection se voyait confier la tâche par les autres d'apporter plus de bières. Mal l'attrapa par la cravate et l'abattit sans bruit.

Elle posa ses mains sur le visage d'Eames, l'implorant de la regarder.  
>- Tu dois aller un niveau plus profond.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.  
>- Quel genre de truc tordu est-ce censé—<br>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait Mal, ahuri.  
>- Attends… Je sais de quoi tu parles et je n'aime pas ça, Mal. J'aime Arthur, mais je ne vais pas aller me coincer là bas en bas au milieu de nulle-part moi aussi. Si c'est… si tu as raison alors… il n'est pas seulement parti, il est…<p>

- Dom et moi l'avons fait auparavant, confessa-t-elle, son regard inquiet posé sur Arthur qui fixait la table.  
>- C'est sans danger, Eames. Tu dois le retrouver là bas et le ramener. Vite.<p>

Eames observa Arthur à son tour, en conflit avec lui-même. Finalement, il acquiesça.  
>- Ok. Comment on fait ça?<br>Mal invoqua une PASIV et prépara le poignet d'Eames.  
>- Quand tu seras entré plus profondément dans le subconscient d'Arthur, j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes, d'abord, de toi-même et ensuite, de pourquoi tu es là-bas. Ton esprit sera tenté de s'évader, de te perdre, mais tu dois toujours te souvenir de ton but.<p>

- Ok.  
>Il se répéta ce qu'il devait faire, sa main recouvrant toujours celle d'Arthur.<br>- J'ai compris.

- Eames, pressa-t-elle alors que plus de voix se faisaient entendre depuis le salon, souviens-toi de ce que tu dois faire.

Il fallut une petite éternité à Eames avant qu'il ne se rende compte d'où il se trouvait.

Arthur n'avait jamais raconté grand chose à propos d'Atlanta, toujours un peu embarrassé par son éducation typique du Sud même si, dans l'esprit d'Eames, Atlanta n'avait pas l'air si retardée que cela.

Eames ne comprenait pas la façon dont Arthur voyait la ville. Elle était superbe dans son mélange d'architecture historique et moderne— ce qui était, valable quand la ville n'était pas vide de toute couleur et quasiment inondée sous plus d'un mètre d'eau.

Malgré le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, Eames pataugea, à travers les eaux claires qui étaient envahies par toutes sortes de débris d'immeubles alentours. Des livres, des livres et encore des livres flottaient par là, accompagnés par des tables et des bancs dispersés. Ici et là, à la grande confusion d'Eames, se trouvaient des piles de véhicules accidentés entassés tel un dépotoir d'entrepôt, de haut en bas des rues, chacune avec la même carrosserie défoncée par un violent choc sur son côté droit.

Il ne préféra pas penser au temps qui lui fallut pour trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait dans cette ville vaste et vide. Arthur était sur le dos, dérivant paresseusement avec l'inondation. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son visage bien plus jeune. Dans l'eau, Arthur avait l'air petit et fragile dans son t-shirt et son jean. Il avait cet air ahuri alors qu'il fixait le ciel ensoleillé.

- Georgie? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, la voie hachée et trop grave.

Eames sourit à travers les larmes qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliées bien qu'elles trempaient son visage.  
>- Alors c'est comme ça que tu m'appelles dans ta tête? J'aime bien.<p>

- Comment tu m'as trouvé?

- On m'a aidé.  
>Il buta presque sur les mots une fois qu'il attrapa l'une des mains glacées d'Arthur.<br>- Maintenant viens Arthur. On doit y retourner. Mal nous attend, et Dom… ouais?

Arthur cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils presque imperceptiblement.  
>- Mon frère est ici, fut sa seule réponse.<p>

Eames grimaça, comprenant la présence des voitures à présent.  
>- Chéri, ton… Il est mort. Tu te souviens?<p>

- Pas ici, il ne l'est pas.

- C'est parce que cet endroit n'est pas réel chéri, mais… avec Dom et Mal… et moi, ça c'est réel.

Arthur acquiesça lentement, les yeux toujours levés vers le ciel.  
>- Tu es là toi aussi, maintenant. Ils doivent être tout près. Allons les chercher.<p>

- Non, non, non, non, non. Pas ici. Ils sont là haut.  
>Il montra le ciel du doigt, mais réalisa que ça n'était pas la bonne approche.<br>- Ils entendent qu'on rentre, ouais? On doit y retourner Arthur.

- Où ça fait mal…

Eames soupira et se frotta le visage.

- Ces livres viennent tous de la librairie préférée de mon frère. C'est là où nous devons aller. Il y est probablement à présent. Je hais les livres.

- Bordel… Arthur, viens. Tu ne peux pas rester ici chéri. On doit y retourner.

- Ou… tu pourrais rester ici avec moi… tu as toujours dit que tu voulais voir où j'ai grandi et maintenant je n'ai pas le choix, depuis que tu es juste… apparu. Comment es-tu arrivé ici de toute façon? Je pensais que tu vivais en Californie. La côte ouest est si différente, n'est-ce pas?

- Non Arthur. Ça n'est… ça n'est pas réel.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux enfin tournés vers Eames.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?<p>

Eames déglutit, remarquant pour la première fois les légères marques de piqures d'épingle autour de la bouche d'Arthur, les cicatrices pâles sur ses bras.

- Est-ce que le centre d'Atlanta a déjà été totalement vide de gens et rempli d'eau fraiche?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus sévèrement, son expression hantée. Il commençait à rassembler les éléments.  
>- Il faut une première fois à tout, non? Et regarde là bas. C'est le—<p>

- Non!  
>Eames attrapa son visage pour l'empêcher de regarder l'immeuble à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas grand chose à propos des Limbes, mais repérer des choses familières dans n'importe quel rêve comportait ses risques.<p>

Risques. Comme ce qui se passait dans l'appartement.  
>- Ce n'est pas réel.<br>Eames commença à chuchoter la mantra, se souvenant que Mal était là haut, seule, dans une maison remplie de projections violentes.  
>- Merde.<br>Il baissa les yeux, mais Arthur fixait l'immeuble, en train de lire l'adresse à l'entrée.  
>- Putain de merde. Je suis désolé Arthur, mais on va devoir accélérer le mouvement.<p>

Il s'excusa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une prise assez solide sur Arthur et le poussa par la poitrine jusqu'à l'immerger totalement, le noyant dans l'océan de livres.

Eames cligna des yeux, de retour à la table de la cuisine.

Mal tenait une seconde projection par le cou et la maitrisait toujours sans bruit près du pas de la porte.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'Arthur rencontra enfin ses yeux.

Il n'y avait aucune garantie quant au fait qu'il l'avait ramené de la bonne façon. Arthur avait pu flotter dans cette eau durant Dieu seul savait combien de temps. Dans l'esprit d'Eames c'était déjà assez difficile mais au moins maintenant, Arthur réagissait.

Eames lui fit à nouveau signe, déterminé à ce qu'il comprenne là où il se trouvait.

Arthur pencha la tête avec un minimum de contrôle sur ses mouvements et ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement alors qu'il reconnaissait Eames à travers sa couverture. Il baissa les yeux vers la main qui recouvrait la sienne. Sa main libre trouva son chemin jusqu'aux doigts d'Eames. Il inclina la tête, touchant le dos de sa main avec son nez.

Mal jeta un œil à Arthur, pleine de compassion, mais avant tout soulagée de le voir faire des progrès.  
>- Je te garde Gerhardt, murmura-t-elle à Eames, une main posée sur son épaule.<br>Elle quitta la cuisine sans un bruit alors que les projections se levaient et erraient à travers la maison sous les ordres d'un Gerhardt ivre.

Mal trouva l'homme de suite dans le salon, debout et seul, en train de se balancer légèrement, le nez dans un livre.

Eames laissa sa couverture disparaître à l'instant où il se leva de la table. Arthur retint sa main, lui ordonnant de ses yeux de ne pas le laisser.  
>- Je te rejoins dans une seconde, je te le promets.<br>Il attrapa les mains d'Arthur et glissa un revolver entre ses paumes.

Mal s'avança de l'autre côté de la pièce en observant Gerhardt.  
>- Salut.<br>Elle parla assez fort pour que l'homme et seulement l'homme l'entende et se retourne. Elle tira dans ses jambes, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement par terre. Il hurla de douleur tandis qu'elle commençait à descendre les projections les unes après les autres.

Eames ne resta pas pour regarder Arthur se faire sauter la cervelle. C'était toujours trop perturbant pour lui quand Arthur devait mourir pour s'échapper d'un rêver et, à présent plus que jamais auparavant, ce fut une image qu'il se refusa de voir. Entendre le coup de feu fut assez.

Il se précipita sur Gerhardt, cognant n'importe où ses mains le pouvaient, révélant la souffrance qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'homme, alors que le rêve commençait à s'effondrer pour de bon autour d'eux.

Il n'en eut rien à foutre de tuer l'homme ou pas, si le sédatif était assez puissant pour le garder en-dessous si jamais Eames réussissait à le tuer. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant que l'étagère remplie de bouquins ne se renverse et que le sol ne s'ouvre sous eux.

Arthur se réveilla en suffoquant et se leva du canapé, arrachant l'intraveineuse de son bras. Il était désorienté, incertain de comment s'échapper de la petite maison jaune pittoresque du vieil homme, même lorsque Dom se rua derrière lui.

Il se trouva bloqué par la porte de la chambre et hurla simplement aussi fort qu'il put. Il ne s'arrêta pas d'hurler malgré les promesses de Dom qu'il n'entendait pas, que l'homme se reculerait seulement s'il cessait de paniquer.

Eames le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait à la seconde où il cligna des yeux. L'homme dut plaquer Arthur contre le mur, donnant au passage un coup de pied à un vase, alors qu'il essayait d'enlever la main que l'organisateur avait enfoncé dans sa bouche. Il se mordit la main, jusqu'au sang, pour convaincre son esprit que sa bouche n'était plus celée. Il laissa sortir chaque son qu'il avait été forcé de retenir.

Mal arriva et entraina Eames et Dom dans la cuisine.

Arthur était seul dans le couloir, mais c'était bon. Il était sorti. Il était enfin sorti.

Il arpenta le sol, à présent sinistrement silencieux, et prit de profondes inspirations comme s'il avait retenu son souffle durant une heure entière, jusqu'à ce qu'Eames revienne vers lui, leurs manteaux à la main, et le guide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- On n'a pas fini l'extraction, remarqua soudainement Arthur, les yeux grand ouverts et étourdis.

- Mal et Dom vont s'en occuper. Viens chéri.

- Attends.  
>Il tira une nouvelle fois sur le bras d'Eames, la voix rauque.<br>- J'ai besoin de chaussures.

- Chéri, tu portes des chaussures. Tu vois?  
>Il prit le visage d'Arthur entre ses mains, lui parlant avec douceur.<br>- On est réveillé, tu te souviens? Tu te souviens de comment tu étais avant qu'on aille en dessous, ouais? Regarde-toi.

Arthur baissa les yeux, s'attendant à voir ses pieds nus coller au parquet à cause du sang qui coulait dessous, mais… il combattit une soudaine et bouleversante envie de vomir.  
>- Oui. Bien sûr. Je vais bien.<br>Il n'arrivait pas à le dire en regardant Eames dans les yeux.

Non pas que c'eut une quelconque importance. Eames ne le crut pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant que pour ça.

Eames les avait ramenés à son appartement de San Francisco par le premier vol hors de Francfort.

Arthur pouvait le sentir l'observer la plupart du temps, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il craque pour qu'il puisse être immédiatement là, prêt à le réparer.

Malheureusement il avait déjà loupé ce moment, mais ça n'était pas sa faute. Il ne savait pas comment Arthur se comportait en temps normal même si parfois, lui-même ne le savait pas non plus.

- J'aime quand tu fais ça, avait dit Eames le deuxième matin.  
>Il était penché sur la cuisinière en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.<p>

- Quand je fais quoi? avait-il demandé d'une voix qu'il sentait toujours faible.

- Tu es toujours en train de me toucher. J'aime ça, beaucoup.

Arthur avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains et avait vu à quel point il se tenait proche d'Eames, derrière lui, sans dire un mot, et agrippait juste l'arrière de son t-shirt entre ses mains, son visage pressé contre sa nuque.

Le faussaire lui avait souri par dessus son épaule, ne comprenant pas que ce n'était pas un élan romantique de sa part.

Mais il ne s'était jamais moqué du fait qu'Arthur soit si collant et à partir de la deuxième semaine, Arthur réalisa qu'il aimait ça aussi. S'asseoir ensemble sur le canapé, se glisser presque sous son bras, ou aller au supermarché ensemble et ne pas le laisser disparaître de sa vue, ne pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde de tourner en rond et de zigzaguer dans tout le magasin trois douzaines de fois sans une liste.

Ou se réveiller emberlificoté sous son tee-shirt avec Eames toujours dedans. La façon dont il avait réussi à s'enfouir dedans sans le déchirer, aucun d'eux ne le savait, mais ça rendait Eames heureux. Tout à propos d'Arthur semblait rendre Eames heureux. Et Eames ne lui demandait jamais rien.

Arthur fixait son reflet dans le miroir cette nuit là, distrait alors qu'il lavait son visage.

Il avait l'air normal, pourtant il se sentait tel un fantôme.

Il haïssait le fait que les choses aient à se passer de cette façon. Tout ce temps passé à éviter une relation de peur de tout gâcher et au final, Arthur n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de juste être là, n'importe-où où Eames se trouvait.

Mais il n'était pas lui-même. Dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas juste être là, il voulait… faire tous les trucs débiles que les gens faisaient avec leurs petits-amis, mais chaque matin il se réveillait après une nuit rude passée à se battre contre le sommeil, conscient que tout ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de doux, avait été révélé par l'énorme lame de Gerhardt. Il avait été laissé vide et terrifié pourtant, bien qu'heureusement, sa bouche n'était ornée d'aucune cicatrice, ni son poignet, ni sa…

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux le brûlaient. Au moins ça n'était pas de sa faute ou de celle d'Eames cette fois, que les choses allaient s'effondrer.

Soudainement il entendit un bruit semblable à un train de marchandises, gronder de plus en plus près avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler. Arthur coupa l'eau en attendant de voir si ça allait empirer. À présent, il se souvint pourquoi il voulait déménager sur la côte est. Les tremblements de terre ici étaient pour le moins stressants.

Il ralluma l'eau une fois que la secousse fut passée et s'éclaboussa le visage mais s'arrêta, en entendant Eames crier.

Une seconde plus tard, l'homme surgit dans la salle de bain et attrapa Arthur, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Eames, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Il s'immobilisa.  
>- Merde.<br>Il relâcha un soupir lourd et soulagé.  
>- Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que… Oh putain Arthur, Mal avait raison. J'ai besoin d'un foutu totem. J'ai cru que tu étais…<p>

Un rire étrange s'échappa de la bouche d'Arthur. Il continua à rire alors qu'Eames le serrait très fort dans ses bras. Ses joues lui faisaient mal après tant de temps passé à ne pas sourire. Il avait passé tout ce temps à paniquer sans bruit, toujours piégé à moitié dans le rêve et à moitié dehors et, pendant tout ce temps, Eames l'avait aussi été.

Il sourit sous les mains d'Eames alors que l'homme ramenait ses cheveux en arrière.

Cependant l'émotion lui mit les nerfs à vif, de voir cet air hanter les yeux d'Eames une seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'embrassaient et c'était merveilleux, mais Eames l'appuyait contre le lavabo et s'il n'était pas prudent, les sutures d'Arthur pourraient éclater une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas se vider de son sang sur le carrelage.

- Arrête.  
>Eames se recula immédiatement et vit la façon dont les bras d'Arthur recouvraient son estomac, dans un geste protecteur.<br>- Je ne peux pas te toucher là? demanda-t-il, sa main posée près de la hanche d'Arthur.

- Non. Ça fait mal.

- Ah bon?

Il cligna des yeux et souleva sa chemise. Il n'y avait rien là. Il tourna la tête pour voir son dos dans la glace. La cicatrice profonde avait elle aussi disparu.

- Hé, pressa Eames en massant ses épaules. Hé, tout va bien. On a juste été un peu confus tous les deux, c'est tout. Ça passera. On est là. Tu es en sécurité Arthur. Le rêve est fini.

Arthur se passa la main dans les cheveux avec colère puis sur le visage.  
>- Je sais ça, mais j'ai juste…<p>

- Je sais chéri, je sais.  
>Il le reprit dans ses bras et frotta son dos.<br>- Viens, allons au lit.

Les yeux d'Arthur se détournaient une fois de temps en temps du plafond noyé dans l'obscurité vers Eames en train de ronfler à ses côtés. Il envierait toujours à Eames sa capacité à s'endormir aussi facilement, mais il supposait que personne n'attendait Eames derrière ses paupières comme c'était le cas pour Arthur.

Il serra le bras d'Eames contre lui quand l'homme le rejeta sur le torse d'Arthur dans son sommeil. Il retraça une épaule sous son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Il devrait dormir lui aussi, ou… faire quelque chose d'autre que chasser la fatigue de son visage tel un gamin effrayé d'aller dormir à cause d'un monstre qui se cachait dans sa chambre.

Une voiture qui klaxonna en bas dans la rue, amena ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Combien de personnes étaient au lit à San Francisco là tout de suite, combien étaient dans les bras de la personne qui les aimait?

Il était sûr d'être le seul à être allongé complètement éveillé comme ça quand il pourrait… quand Eames et lui pourraient…

Son grognement fort et frustré réveilla Eames.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? articula-t-il en s'étirant.<p>

- Tu es fatigué, ou… Bien sûr que tu es fatigué. Tu dormais.  
>Eames ronronna en le tirant plus prêt.<br>- Tu es juste un super oreiller, c'est tout. On peut rester debout, si tu veux.

- Je veux…  
>Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se couvrit le visage.<p>

Eames l'empêcha de se tourner dans l'autre sens.  
>- Hé, reviens. Tu es mignon quand tu pathétiquement timide.<p>

- Dégage Eames, marmonna-t-il à travers ses mains.

- Oh non, il tira les mains d'Arthur et embrassa son visage.  
>- Je ne vais nulle-part. Surtout depuis que je paye le loyer de cet endroit, le taquina-t-il gentiment.<br>- Alors, tu veux me dire ce qui te tracasse?

Il soupira encore, regardant Eames avec hésitation.

Eames fronça les sourcils et fit un geste pour se lever.  
>- Je vais téléphoner à Mal.<p>

- Non, attends. C'est juste… Qu'on a pas…

Eames eut vraiment l'air étonné.  
>- Chéri, on est pas obligé. On a tout le temps du monde, si tu ne veux pas—<p>

- Je veux, je… te veux. Je veux oublier, et qu'on soit juste normal comme on était censé l'être, tu sais?  
>Ses mains avaient retrouvé le t-shirt d'Eames.<p>

- Mais chéri, Eames fronça les sourcils, ton esprit… Il a considéré ce rêve comme un souvenir. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas oublier des choses pa—

- Alors je veux des nouveaux souvenirs, Eames. Je ne veux pas attendre que quelque chose d'autre se passe. Je veux dire… J'aurai abandonné si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé quand tu l'as fait—

Eames enterra son visage dans le cou d'Arthur. Il tressaillit encore un peu lorsque la main du faussaire se glissa sous sa chemise.

Il sentit ses lèvres sur son cou presser de doux baisers jusqu'à son oreille. Il se tourna et attrapa le baiser suivant.

Eames s'installa sur lui et l'embrassa plus profondément. Ses mains trouvèrent celles d'Arthur et les serrèrent très fort. Les plaques militaires d'Eames étaient fraiches contre le cou d'Arthur alors qu'elles glissaient de son col quand il embrassait son visage.

Arthur chassa ses lèvres à nouveau, mais Eames se recula, le fixant soudainement.

- Arthur? sa voix était rauque, ses yeux mouillés. Tu sais que je t'aime, plus que tout, hein?

Le brun lâcha un rire surpris et sourit de toutes ses dents, essuya ses propres yeux avant de s'occuper de ceux d'Eames.  
>- Ouais, je le sais. Je n'en ai aucune idée pourquoi, mais—<p>

- Mon Dieu. La ferme Arthur.  
>Il rit et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément. Il laissa Arthur lui enlever son t-shirt.<br>- Je veux te voir, expliqua-t-il en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Arthur se redressa pendant qu'Eames le déshabillait, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais. Eames poussa son propre boxer quelque-part dans le lit, perdu entre les draps et s'installa près d'Arthur.

Son toucher était chaud et apaisa quelques-uns des nerfs d'Arthur même quand ses propres mains glissèrent entre les formes anguleuses des épaules et du dos d'Eames.

Il interrompirent leurs baisers juste assez longtemps pour en déposer plus dans leurs nuques, et sur leurs mentons, et sur leurs poitrines. La main d'Arthur glissa entre leurs hanches qui se balançaient pour prendre Eames entre ses doigts et sentit son cœur cogner plus fort en attendant le grognement qui consuma son compagnon.

Arthur l'observa glisser vers le bas de son corps mais ne put garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'Eames le prit dans sa bouche. Il essaya d'étouffer le bruit qu'il faisait mais les mains du faussaire étaient là, attrapant les siennes et enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble une nouvelle fois.

Il inspira depuis son estomac, Eames le chatouilla quand il frotta son visage sous son nombril.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, ma barbe pousse toujours trop vite. Je vais—  
>Arthur attrapa son visage, son grand sourire suffisant pour mettre fin aux paroles embarrassées d'Eames.<p>

- J'aime ta barbe, murmura-t-il en retour, le tirant vers le haut.  
>Il embrassa ses joues écarlates et le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres; des petits baisers étrangers qui faisaient surement battre le cœur d'Eames.<br>- Je t'aime.

- Fais gaffe Arthur. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça fait à ma tête de t'entendre dire ça.

Il sourit alors qu'Eames tendait le bras vers le tiroir de la table de nuit. Arthur le laissa écarter plus ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement entre elles. Leurs fronts s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre, la main d'Eames rejoignit celle d'Arthur entre eux et alla plus bas. Il embrassa Arthur tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour le préparer, l'étirant prudemment et l'humidifiant.

Ça ne fit autant mal qu'Arthur avait toujours craint. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et il s'agrippa aux bras d'Eames. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de voler encore plus l'oxygène du britannique, mais la bouche de ce dernier était de retour, l'embrassant passionnément alors qu'il cherchait prudemment le point le plus sensible du corps d'Arthur et, finit par le trouver.

Eames pouffa quand Arthur jura dans sa barbe.  
>- Hé, murmura-t-il, regarde-moi, j'ai besoin de voir ces yeux chéri.<p>

- Attends.  
>Il attrapa les mains d'Eames au moment où elles allaient ouvrir le sachet du préservatif.<br>- C'est bon.  
>- Ouais?<p>

Il acquiesça en rougissant.  
>- Je te veux tout entier.<br>Il embrassa la joue d'Eames qui le rangeait dans le tiroir, puis il se réinstalla sur Arthur.

- Comment tu te sens?  
>À l'accord d'Arthur, Eames embrassa son nez et enlaça sa taille pour l'orienter dans une position plus confortable.<br>- Accroche-toi à moi, ok?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand il le pénétra, doucement. Les sourcils d'Eames étaient froncés contre les cheveux d'Arthur. Arthur serra les bras d'Eames très fort, le sentant glisser et l'étirer alors qu'il entrait en lui, paralysé de plaisir. Il était enveloppé par la chaleur qu'ils créaient, qui faisait trembler ses jambes et ses orteils se tordre contre le dos du faussaire. Et Eames était là juste au dessus de lui, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, le fixant d'un amour manifeste, même dans la façon dont ses mains se plaquèrent grandes ouvertes sous son dos.

- Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement gamin, haleta Eames, les bras tremblant, mais il se retint jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur roule prudemment des hanches. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et alla chercher ses mains encore une fois. Il les serra alors qu'il installait un rythme lent, gémissant doucement dans sa bouche.

Les mains d'Eames lâchèrent les siennes pour aller explorer un peu plus son corps. Des endroits auxquels Arthur n'avait jamais fait attention, mais sous les mains curieuses d'Eames, son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine, alors que le bout de ses doigts retraçaient le dessous de ses coudes et l'intérieur de ses bras.

Sa tête tomba en arrière lorsqu'Eames trouva le dessous de ses genoux doux et sensible, puis le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à une hanche alors qu'il venait, jusqu'à l'autre alors qu'il allait.

- Eames, haleta-t-il, totalement hors de contrôle. S'il te plaît.

Les va-et-viens d'Eames s'accélérèrent et gagnèrent en précision.  
>- Je te tiens chéri. Accroche-toi juste à moi.<p>

Et il le fit, même quand il sentit Eames le hisser sur ses genoux. Sa tête s'appuya légèrement contre la tête en bois du lit, alors que les hanches d'Eames se balançaient à la même allure, lente et constante. Le faussaire s'assura que leurs yeux ne se quittent jamais plus de quelques secondes à peine, mais leur plaisir augmentait, ils grimpaient plus haut et plus haut vers le sommet.

Il fut consumé par toute la passion d'Eames et son adoration. C'était sa vie, sa nouvelle vie, et pendant quelques secondes il se sentit si bouleversé, comme si être aimé tant complètement et entièrement aurait pu l'emporter, mais il s'accrocha aux épaules d'Eames, sentit ses bras serrer sa taille de toutes ses forces.

Il restèrent ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les couvertures, réticents à l'idée de se lâcher après que la délivrance ne les ait saisis tous les deux.

Arthur caressait les boucles duveteuses recouvrant la poitrine d'Eames, qui le regardait intensément.  
>- Tu resteras avec moi? murmura-t-il soudainement contre ses lèvres, surpris par la peur qui l'agrippa à l'idée d'être séparé de cet homme.<p>

Eames le serra plus fort. Il caressa son dos.  
>- Toujours… Tu es ma vie.<br>Il dégagea les mèches du visage d'Arthur, imitant son sourire épuisé.  
>- Toujours, mon amour.<p>

Il chuchota de douces promesses à Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, enfin, dans un sommeil apaisé, Eames le rejoignant peu de temps après.

+

Marie finissait de donner son bain à Phillipa lorsque les phares de la voiture de Mal et Dom brillèrent à travers les fenêtres de la pièce.

Miles pouvait les entendre se parler doucement dans l'entrée depuis sa place sur le canapé. Il avait été en train de regarder de vieilles photos.  
>- Vous avez fait bon voyage? demanda-t-il, levant la tête vers Dom au moment où le jeune homme s'asseyait sur le canapé en face.<p>

Mal s'assit à côté de son père.  
>- C'est une longue histoire que ni Dom ni moi n'avons le cœur de te raconter pour le moment.<p>

Miles acquiesça et accepta la clef qu'elle posa sur la table face à lui. Cela brisa son cœur, mais il supposa que trouver le coffre après tant d'années était bel et bien impossible.

Sauf, que Mal posa le cadenas sur la table également. Il aurait pu reconnaître ce collier même s'il avait été aveugle. Il voulut hurler son excitation mais seulement là des larmes apparurent.

Mal le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser son front. Dom serra sa main avant de se lever et d'aller appeler Phillipa.

**Fin.**


End file.
